Blood Wars
by Horky
Summary: No one was prepared for it, everything that was going to happen. No one could've been. M for Chpt. 17. Everything else is safe
1. Prologue

Blood Wars

Prologue

AVALANCHE.

The mighty resistence group that defied ShinRa, and killed Sephiroth. It was a certain group of people, a group of heros, people everyone wanted to be, but didn't have the courage to be. They could look up to them, and believe in them, because they didn't have the strength or courage to defy the higher powers. That, or they weren't crazy enough.

The group had become a stronghold in the events after Meteor. They weren't in the media much, as the group avoided most spotlight, but soon following the events of the Geostigma outbreak, and that of the Deep Ground attack, the group was even more highly held to the people.

With this newfound respect, the members of the group found it easier to succeed in the dreams they thought would never be possible. Some were minor, others large, but still, they all held a special place in their hearts, and all were for the betterment of the world.

So what dream was it that made the rift? That divided the unstoppable force? That made the members question their loyalties, and whom to trust?

And not only them, but what of the cities? The people? The Turks?

How deep does blood run? Whom is considered blood? How does that affect the decisions of a group? Especially when factors like that of greed and pride are taken to account.

AVALANCHE.

If all their dreams were to be for the betterment of mankind, what could've possibly split the group? What started it all? What started the war? The political games? The deaths? The pain? A whole new conflict in a world already torn to pieces? What was the main reason for it all?

Maybe if someone just would've said yes, it wouldn't have happened.

Or maybe if someone just would've said no.

**A/N: **And so it begins...this is something I've been working on for awhile. Short beginning, I know. But just you wait.


	2. Father Knows Best

Father Knows Best

It was the conviction in Barret's eyes that frightened Tifa. It was that force in which he spoke his words which made her realize that he was not turning back and not giving in. She had seen a lot of determination in this man's eyes, but rarely like that of which she was seeing now.

In all honesty, she couldn't blame the man for his suspicions. They all had their own sets of conspiracy theories, some more farfetched and heated than others, but still, doubt was present in all of their minds. But maybe it was just in Tifa's nature to give a person a second chance. She hadn't gone wrong before with this method, and she doubted that this time would be any different. If she had expected anyone to protest like Barret was, she would've suspected Cloud. His hate for ShinRa ran on a complete different level, a different type of pain.

And yet he had been the one to first listen to the proposition. Of course, it had been Reeve who had initially brought it up, but still, had he not been a part of ShinRa? And it was this argument Tifa had used on Barret. Still, he would not be moved to change his mind. And the more anyone pressed the subject, the more vehement he became on his reasoning till it led to his final decision.

"Barret...I know you're upset..." Tifa began slowly.

"I've been upset for a long time!" Barret yelled.

"Barret, please...you can't just do this."

Fighting in the empty bar of Seventh Heaven was hardly how Tifa wanted to start the day, especially with Barret. She was just hoping the children were to preoccupied to realize that the two were fighting. That and she was stalling for time, praying that Cloud would be home soon to give some kind of back up and support on her behalf.

"I can! I've put too much on you Tifa, and this is the exact thing I need to get me movin'! It ain't safe here no mo'. I've got to get my self out, and Marlene."

"Marlene isn't in any danger, Barret. She's here, with me, and Cloud." Tifa replied, trying to remain calm.

"Exactly. She's my daughter, she should be with me! It's time I took her back to Corel. It's time she came home with her father!"

"Barret...I understand that...but I don't want your reasoning to be something as farfetched as what you're coming up with!" She hissed at him.

"It ain't farfetched, Tifa...and if you had a drop of damn sense in ya, you'd see to it too. ShinRa isn't to be trusted...never will, never have, and I'm getting me and my own outta their reach!"

"What about Reeve, huh? You trust him!"

"But Reeve...he's a good man, 'ight? I'll give him that. But he's a stupid, foolish one at that!" Barret spat.

"If anyone's being foolish, it's you Barret!" Tifa countered.

"A new company means new problems! New corruption! If they ain't killin the planet this time, it'll be animals or sumtin...or worse, people!"

"But Reeve will be in charge-

"Not when he dies!"

"Barret!"

"With the business he gettin into, and the people, assassination is a real threat for him, and he better wise up to it, too. And even if he does last to his old dyin age, the fact is he won't always be around. New people will come to power, and new people will corrupt his company!"

"But Barret-

"In the future, I know you're thinkin that! But I gotta think about Marlene. I can't leave her to the hands of the corrupt!"

"Reeve isn't corrupt-

"But we all know who is."

Tifa sighed, pressing a hand to her head. "Barret...Rufus made a lot of mistakes in the past, and he isn't a saint...but he's just donating what money he has to Reeve's cause. He isn't actually involved in it. You're over reacting!"

"And I say you under reactin! How long will it be until Rufus weasels his way in, huh? How long?"

"Barret please...what about us?"

"You can visit us. All I'm sayin, is I'm gettin me and Marlene back to Corel, where we have some say and protection...and I ain't comin nowhere _near_ Edge or New Midgar until this whole business gets cleared up."

"Barret, please." Tifa pleaded.

"I know she's like a daughter to ya, Teef...but she's mine, and this day would've come sooner or later."

"But-

"I gotta protect her! This...this whole thing don't make no sense! I have to do this, it's what I feel here." He said, tapping his chest. "You'd understand, if you had one of your own."

Tifa pursed her lips together, a look of hurt forming in her brow, and immediately Barret regretted his words.

"That didn't come out right..." He began slowly.

She shook her head softly, and forced a smile, "No...you do what's right for you, Barret. I'll get Marlene."

She turned, and began the trek up the steps, as Barret cursed himself for his harshness. To say something like that, he thought, was foolish. He knew just as well as all of his friends that Tifa thought of Denzel as her own. If he had it in him, he would be trying to convince Tifa to take Denzel and to leave too, but Cloud had decided to stay, and she wouldn't be swayed to decide against Cloud. And she wouldn't be separated from Denzel, either.

Marlene was his daughter after all, still, to separate her from the only mother figure she really knew, he didn't know how that would be. He knew he could take care of Marlene, it'd take some time to get use to having her running around his home again, but he would be fine. He worried about Tifa though, and Denzel. When Cloud was gone, it was always the two children and Tifa at home. He wondered how this would affect Tifa and Denzel. The two children had been together for so long, but still, he kept his resolve. He was determined to get his child out of Edge, away from ShinRa, and back where she belonged.

It didn't take long to get Marlene ready to leave. The hardest part was Marlene deciding what to take, and what to leave for when she would be visiting. Normally, Marlene was a relatively attentive child, aware to the emotions and feelings radiating off of those around her. Normally, she would've noticed the way Tifa watched her with a quiet apprehension, and how she held herself stiffly. She would've noticed how Tifa regarded Barret coolly, and seemed to have nothing to say to him.

However, at the moment, she was too preoccupied with the thought of going to live with her father. After the events surrounding Meteor, Barret had left her in Tifa and Cloud's care. Finally, four years later, she would be able to live with her father.

If only she knew why she was leaving.

And if only she knew she wouldn't be visiting.

Maybe then her good-bye would've been a bit more heart felt, especially with what the future held.

Marlene buried her face in Tifa's shoulder as she hugged her tight. Tifa didn't seem to want to let go, and Marlene stood there, patient. She would miss Tifa too. Strangely enough, it was the child that consoled Tifa, instead of the other way around.

"Hey, we'll see each other again soon, right?" Marlene asked into Tifa's shoulder.

Marlene didn't see the way Tifa glanced up at Barret, "It's up to your father when we'll see each other again, sweetie."

It was with those words, Marlene heard the first bit of tension laced in Tifa's voice. She pulled back, Tifa still kneeling to her level, and Marlene tipped her head back towards her father.

"Which is soon, right?"

"Hmm." Barret replied swinging one of Marlene's bags over his shoulder.

Suddenly, Marlene wasn't as excited about leaving as she had been. Something had happened. Something bad had happened, and Marlene could tell by the way neither one of them would meet her eyes, or each other's.

"Come on, Marlene. It's time to go." Barret stated softly, her bags in hand.

"Alright...bye Tifa...bye Denzel...tell Cloud I said bye, and I'm sorry I didn't get to see him."

Marlene questioned for the first time how quick this had all happened. Her father had only showed up this morning and decided to take her back home with him. And where was Cloud? Why wasn't he here?

Marlene took up her father's hand as he offered it to her. She took once last glance over her shoulder to a sad Denzel, Tifa's arms wrapped securely around his shoulders, and swallowed. She waved her free hand at them, sudden questions springing up in her mind to why this was happening. Why now? What had spurred her father into this course of action?

She tried to think of the things that had been happening recently. She tried to think of something that would've caused Barret's sudden change in heart.

The door shut softly behind her, and she climbed into the cab of her father's truck.

She didn't protest or question him, though, as these thoughts flooded her mind. She was going to go live with her father, wasn't that what she had wanted for a long time?

And after all, her father knew what he was doing, right?

**A/N: **And NOW it begins. Confused, eh? You should be. PIED! I can get that...I guess I just wanted to give the ominous feeling...It's very possible I failed miserably. And I normally proofread...I must've forgotten, it's just been sitting on my computer so long. Shame on me...hope you enjoy.


	3. The Voice of Old

Three Years Later

The Voice Of Old

"Mr. Tuesti," the secretary's voice interrupted the meeting.

Reeve winced inwardly. This really wasn't the best of timing, what could she possibly want?

"Yes, Ana," he replied, pressing down on the com.

"Mr. Strife has arrived."

"Ah! Yes, send him in."

"Yes, sir."

Reeve sat back in his chair, his eyes going back up to the group sat before him. They were all foreboding, sitting along the edges of the table, while Reeve sat alone at the end. Really, he had thought the conference room had been a little overplayed in the decoration. It reminded him too much of the old rooms at the ShinRa offices. Too sleek, and too clean. It screamed everything about a big corporation that Reeve worked desperately against.

Which might explain why some of these men were so peeved off at him.

"I'm sorry about that, we seem to have finally received our last guest." Reeve said, gesturing to the empty seat beside fo him.

The men regarded him with a cold look, and he smiled nervously.

_After all these years with these imbeciles, you would've think I've gotten use to them._

The door to the conference room opened slowly, and in walked the infamous Cloud Strife. Reeve fought from frowning; none of these men had ever met Cloud before, and with good reason. These men, old and grumpy as they were, were the ones that funded him now, and had funded ShinRa in the past. Even Reeve was reluctant to admit to it, but it was the truth. They were sure to find him unsettling, and even more so now that Reeve saw Cloud's mammoth of a sword strapped to his back.

He suppressed yet another groan of frustration, _Oh God...what have I done?_

Honestly, bringing these people together was a laugh, but it'd been these old farts that had asked for it. They'd been the ones who wanted an unbiased opinion from the former AVALANCHE. Reeve had initially thought of Barret, but Barret had long stopped taking his calls after the whole company had been formed. Barret would've been passionate about it, and not relented. Unfortunately now Barret no longer even answered the phone because of Reeve's persistence.

He'd then thought of Nanaki, who was of sensible mind, but these fools were still too close-minded to hear a word Nanaki would've said. They would have been appalled by the fact that an animal had joined them at the conference table.

Vincent was out. He would have nothing to do with it if Reeve could have even managed to locate him.

Yuffie had grown, but not enough to be taken seriously.

Tifa seemed like the logical choice, but she wouldn't have been listened too. These men were old-fashioned, and a woman in the corporate world would automatically get all of their funding revoked. She was perfect, except they wouldn't have her.

So who better than that of the intimidating figure of Cloud Strife to convince them all to sign their checks so that Reeve could continue his business?

Cloud walked over slowly, unstrapping his sword so he could sit in the empty seat. Reeve watched each of the men swallow slowly, and sweat slightly. Cloud folded his arms, leaning back slightly and closed his eyes to listen.

Maybe this hadn't been such a bad idea, but Cloud was stoic. He was a stone, impassive, and rarely passionate about anything. That and he didn't voice his opinion as vehement as Reeve needed him. Reeve would've gladly taken the representative from AVALANCHE himself, but the board wouldn't have it.

"Now, as we were discussing," Reeve began, "More funding is required in order for research to expand. There are more alternative powering systems out there, gentlemen, and our R&D is nearly there. They merely require more funding to complete the experiments that can unlock a whole new technological development."

"Hmm...and why do you not just take this from your profits, Tuesti?" a more difficult contributor asked.

"Because, you know that most excess profits go towards benefitting New Midgar being built and getting them on their feet. You have deep pockets, Mr. Rase. I'm sure you could manage a couple more gil towards our cause."

"Hmph."

"What is the purpose of this new technology? What good does it serve?" a younger contributor asked.

"Ah, yes. We've been lucky so far, with the growth of New Midgar. After clearing out most of the debris, we were able to begin building. New Midgar's growth has been astounding, as most polls showed that the people didn't wish for another large city. Now, however, New Midgar is full of life."

"So what's this have to do with anything? We all know this, Tuesti," Rase interjected.

"More people means we need more power. While the current ways are sufficient for the moment, increased amounts could be damaging to the environment. Coal has been working, but it seems to pollute the air, and it isn't healthy for the miners. Oil is doing it's job as well, but there are rather...violent accidents out there. Also, we don't know how the use of the planet's natural resources will affect it. "

"So now your trying to choke out the oil business, Tuesti? I have money in them too, you know," Rase accused.

"No, no of course not," God, he was losing them.

"Could this have anything to do with your falling out with Barret Wallace? After all, isn't his oil company thriving?"

Reeve's mouth formed a grim line, and Cloud's eyes fluttered slightly beneath closed eyelids. Reeve was getting angry, the man sounded more like a reporter than an investor.

"No, sir. But in a city this could have damaging affects to the air. Do you not remember the stale air of Old Midgar? Coal could have this affect on us. We don't know. That's one of the reasons we need more funding, to find out if it is harmful. We don't want a repeat of past events," Reeve fought with controlling his voice.

"Well, I hardly think mining coal would cause a Sephiroth to rise, now would it?"

Some of the older men chuckled at Rase's comment, and Cloud's arm twitched. Reeve swallowed.

"It certainly wouldn't be good for your business, Mr Rase, if it was discovered you were funding yet another harm to our planet, and our people."

Reeve could've sworn he saw Cloud smirk for a half second.

Rase shifted in his seat at being cornered, but said nothing else.

"Still...we don't want to go blindly into this funding, Mr. Tuesti," it was the young one again.

Marcus! That was his name.

"I understand, Marcus. However, in order to show you something new, we need more money. Have I led you wrong before?" Reeve asked.

Marcus tipped his head to the side slightly. "No. But what of New Midgar? Would they not be wary of another new power source?"

Reeve regarded Marcus slowly. The questions he asked weren't to bring down the business, but merely question what he was investing.

"True, there could be some set backs...but all the more reason for more funding, to prove the power source we have is not harmful to the environment and the planet."

"Yes...what of New Midgar, Tuesti...do people even want another ShinRa?" Rase asked.

"People didn't even want another New Midgar, you saw how that turned out," Cloud spoke for the first time.

Reeve was shocked for a moment, he really hadn't expected Cloud to voice his opinion.

"Yes, Mr. Strife. How does AVALANCHE feel on all of these proceedings. Or rather, the former AVALANCHE. After all, weren't you fighting a large business not to long ago?" Rase interjected.

Cloud's eyes slid open, and moved down the line to stare at Rase. He regarded him coldly for a moment, and Rase shifted uncomfortably. Cloud then slid his eyes back down towards Reeve, before closing them again.

"AVALANCHE trusts Reeve, and his decisions. We've reviewed what he's given us, and agree on it," he stated simply.

"What about Barret Wallace's disagreement? Doesn't this prove that there is some discourse amongst the members?" Rase replied.

Cloud's eyes opened again, a challenging look.

"Barret trusts Reeve. It's people like you he doesn't trust."

Reeve could've slapped Cloud, and perhaps he would've if it hadn't have been for yet another interruption.

"Mr. Tuesti."

"Please, Ana," Reeve started.

"Honestly, Tuesti, if I knew this was going to be a circus, I wouldn't have bothered showing up," Rase said, standing.

_No! The funding! The funding!_

As much as Reeve detested the man, Rase had deep pockets, pockets he needed if he was ever going to get his new project finished!

"It's Mr. Shinra."

Rase froze. Reeve froze. Everyone froze.

Reeve cleared his throat, "Right...send him in."

"Yes, sir."

Rase returned to his seat swiftly as Rufus entered, flanked by two Turks, Elena and Tseng.

"If you'll excuse me for the unannounced visit, Reeve," Rufus stated in his soft voice.

"Of course, Rufus. You're always welcomed, please come in. I'll get Ana to bring you a chair."

"No, that's fine. I'm only here for a moment. Reno and Rude are outside, and I wouldn't dare leave your secretary alone with them for too long."

The men in the room chuckled, and Reeve thanked all things holy for this turn of events. Cloud wasn't moving, neither was he taking his eyes from Rufus.

"Well, then Rufus...what can I do for you?" Reeve asked.

"I'd like to give a contribution," Rufus nodded to Elena.

She stepped up, holding out an envelope.

"Thank you, Rufus."

"I'm sure you'll find the amount a welcome change. It's been a while since I've dabbled in the world's affairs. I'd like to get back in touch, if you don't mind."

"Well, Rufus, you've always been signed on since the beginning of the company."

"Yes, yes. I had a falling out, if you will. I've come back though, and would like to be involved again."

"Well, of course Rufus."

And this was how Reeve Tuesti separated the men from their money in a matter of an instant.

Cloud sat in the same position since he had entered. He hadn't bothered to tell the other representatives bye, and only one approached him. The man Marcus. Needless to say, he didn't get much of a reply.

Reeve let out a sigh as he sunk into the large chair beside of Cloud.

"Well...that could've been a full blown disaster."

"You invited Rufus in."

"You knew he was in."

"He was only signed up for the beginning."

"No, he wasn't. I told you that Cloud. Besides...he saved what you nearly destroyed."

"I came because you asked. Next time..."

"No, it's fine Cloud. Those men are ruthless. They're sharks and easily offended. I was just...concerned," Reeve stated.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"The way they speak. They want another ShinRa," Cloud stated plainly.

Reeve sighed, "To a certain extent. They want the money ShinRa returned to them. ShinRa was more for profit, my company...not so much. It's more for helping the people, and they aren't use to that."

"They'd rather just steal."

Reeve couldn't protest, so he just shrugged his shoulders..

"It's the way companies work, but I'll keep them in check, just you wait and see. They aren't turning this into another ShinRa."

"They seem to have a high respect for Rufus."

"Hmm...well, they were the funding for ShinRa. They know him personally. They think his involvement will get them more money...and with the contribution today, it's very well possible."

"Hmm."

"But you want to know if Rufus is up to something, don't you?" Reeve asked.

"You trust him now, don't you?" Cloud asked.

"He hasn't done anything to make me _not_ trust him."

"As of the late."

"Well, yes Cloud, as of the late," Reeve replied. "Don't tell me Barret has been feeding you lies again."

"They aren't lies."

"Well, they aren't the truth either."

"He's just concerned, Reeve."

"And so am I...but since when was that man more for sitting back and watching than taking action? Once upon a time he was bombing ShinRa. What if he starts-

"He won't bomb your company, Reeve. He's concerned, but not that concerned."

"He's started protesting, you know?"

"Yes, I've heard. He and Tifa are speaking again regularly," Cloud replied.

"Oh really," Reeve perked up, "And how is Tifa?"

"She's fine. Tired, but good," Cloud replied.

Reeve sighed, "Has Marlene visited, or Tifa gone there?"

"No. They're both too stubborn. Marlene wants too, but Barret..."

"Yes, Barret did make a vow not to return until the companies were gone...but how long can that last, with these men around? Is it not better for the company to be by someone he trusts instead of a complete stranger?"

"He's just worried about your safety, that's all Reeve. You said it yourself, those men are sharks."

"And I've taken the necessary precautions against them."

They sat in silence a moment.

"Listen, Cloud...normally I wouldn't do this...but Yuffie, the damn girl, has been bothering me. And since Vincent somehow avoids her, and Barret is avoiding all of us, well..."

"What?" he asked.

"It's about-

"Tifa."

Reeve about choked on his own breath. Cloud held up his hand, reaching for his cell phone at the same time.

"She's calling me."

"You know it's her?"

"Yes, I know. I told her I'd call when I was out. She's worried about this whole thing too. I don't want her to be, though. She shouldn't have to be worried about anything now."

"Yes...yes, go on," Reeve urged.

"I have to go, Reeve."

"Already?" Reeve asked.

"Yes," Cloud stated. "Tifa's probably already started supper, and I've got a drive ahead of me."

"Thanks for all your help Cloud. I'll call you again sometime."

Cloud nodded his bye as he flipped his phone open.

Reeve heard the muffled 'Tifa' through the doorway, and he groaned, rubbing his face.

"Yuffie's going to kill me."

**A/N: **I jumped on you guys...three years?! and Tifa and Barret are just getting back on good terms. And as for business and investors...well, I'm not an expert on that (Not at ALL) but, I mean, there shouldn't be too much of this businessy stuff with investors, and what not. Basically they're just there to proved funding for R&D, and what not...and they get paid for paying Reeve and supporting him...stuff like that...We'll see what Rufus is up to...if he's up to anything, and what exactly Cloud and Tifa's relationship is. I mean, come on guys...it's me...I can't just leave romance out...that's my thing. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed, and Pied flycatcher who told me about the whole comma thing. I was not aware of that, so thanks. And **Rend**: yeah, Cloud's stickin around, hope this answered that for ya! **maleficior: **A novelization? ohh...that's like...beastly...I'd have to wait a while before I even considored it!


	4. If You Can't Shoot Us

If You Can't Shoot Us...

"Kick, dammit! I said kick! Not sashay," Reno yelled at the top of his lungs.

The long line of recruits jumped again, kicking into the air. Reno growled in frustration, watching the young adults who wished to become the next Turks.

Honestly, he thought it was a pointless and senseless idea to bring in new Turks. What was the point, really? Rude had mentioned that they would die one day, then who would protect the President? It was obvious that death was a prominent subject in a Turks' life, but the way Reno saw it, he wasn't planning on dying until _after _Rufus did, and that was from old age. Rufus was too distracting to potential ladies, anyway. He had looks, and money.

And it wasn't like there would be a business to continue after Rufus died. It's not like Rufus was even a president anymore. The Turks just liked to call it habit.

Maybe Rufus was trying to build some protection up for Reeve?

"Stop! Stop! Stop, stop," Reno shouted.

His attentive, aquamarine eyes scanned the line of recruits that were now frozen, both feet planted firmly on the floor.

He spied one of them, and narrowed his eyes mercilessly.

The recruit under his eye fought the urge to squirm. It was well known to them all that Reno had a sick sense of humor, and loved to embarrass anyone. So it was the recruit next to her that was sighing in relief that Reno walked up to.

"What's your name," he asked coolly.

The recruit mentally scolded herself, "Trisha," she replied.

Never give a last name, a rule of the Turks. Last names led to family, and that meant pain or death. Reno had learned this one the hard way.

He tilted his head to the side, giving her points for that.

"Tell, me Trisha, what's your specialty?"

_Dear God, someone save me._

Trisha swallowed, "Guns, sir."

"Guns?"

"Yes."

"Tell me this Trisha...will you be able to defend yourself when said opponent knocks your specialty from your hand?"

"I'd like to think he wouldn't get close enough to do that, sir."

Tseng would've reprimanded her for that speak, Elena might of smacked her, but Reno just smirked before replying.

"Step out of the line," he said.

The entire line shifted in unease, and Trisha swallowed. Reno was a complex character. Stand up to him, gain respect...but get embarrassed and possibly pain in the process. Act like a meek mouse, get nothing, get embarrassed. As much as he loved to embarrass people, he hated being embarrassed, but he would hate to win if Trisha held back. But he would hate to lose to a recruit of a recruiting that he thought wasn't necessary.

Needless to say, it was a lose-lose situation for poor recruit number 83, Trisha.

A part of her thought that he might just be trying to hit on her though, which probably wasn't too far off the target.

Reno led her to the front of the gym and paused, facing the recruits once again, Trisha standing before him.

"Trisha's specialty is guns! So, let's see how well this does her in a hand-to-hand combat."

_Shit._

She watched as Reno reached into his jacket, and pulled out a handgun. She recognized it. A Desert Eagle, in her opinion a very useful gun. Primary or secondary, it does a good job.

_Oh God...he doesn't want me to shoot at him, does he?_

He tossed the gun to her, and she caught it, the silver gleaming wickedly in the light. The entire line tensed. Trisha went to check that the safety was on, and that it was loaded.

It was.

"What do...you want me to do?" She asked apprehensively.

"This," Reno started. "Hey! Rude! Come here!"

Rude wasn't one to show much emotion, if any at all. However, the line of recruits had been around him long enough to feel the wave of displeasure at being volunteered for target practice. He moved to stand beside of Reno, and there was a 'frown' on his face.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Don't worry, Rude. You can do it," Reno clapped him on the back and ushered him forward.

"Now, Trish, can I call you that?"

She went to protest.

"Oh wait! It doesn't matter what you want," Reno turned back to Rude. "Now, Rude, attack her please."

"Do you want me to shoot him," Trisha asked.

"Just try not to make it fatal. That would be a _real_ pain in the ass," Reno stated walking off.

Trisha stared incredulously at Rude, who seemed impassive behind his sunglasses.

"Whenever your ready," Reno called, still not looking.

"_What?_" Trisha hissed, the gun still pointed towards the ground.

That was all she got out, though, as Rude launched forward. Obviously, he didn't like the idea of being shot at anymore than the next person. Before Trisha could even get the safety off, the gun was flung from her hand, and she ducked a dangerous punch Rude had thrown at her. Rude forced her back with powerful kicks and thrusts, and Trisha found herself more on the defensive. She dodged, and finally managed to get a kick in, which was deflected like a mosquito.

This wasn't looking very promising for Trisha.

The line was surprised the girl had lasted as long as she had against Rude. He was a mammoth compared to the small, lithe girl that stood before him. None of them wanted to be on the receiving end of his punches.

Trisha's feet became entangled, and then she was over on her back. She rolled, but Rude caught her foot and pulled her up into a hold from behind. Trisha struggled, but it was no use, and Rude didn't let go. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Reno walk over towards his gun, and pick it up.

"Honestly Rude, did you have to just fling it across the ground? I like this gun."

Rude didn't reply, but his eyebrows spoke levels. He released Trisha, and she glared at Reno.

"The idea, Recruit Trisha, was that you would never have the chance to attack with your specialty. The idea, Recruit Trisha, was that you wouldn't even consider shooting, which means your specialty couldn't be too special. The idea, Recruit Trisha, was that you would fail miserably," Reno spat at her with a deadly glare.

"With all do respect **sir**, I don't think I would've been accepted if I shot a Turk," she glared back menacingly.

"If it had been _fatal_, you wouldn't have been accepted. If you aren't ready to shoot at us, you aren't ready to be one of us. Obviously, I haven't pissed you off enough," Reno countered, "Get back in the line."

Trisha turned on heel, and returned to her place, feeling bruises form from blocking blows on her body, and bruises forming on her pride.

"The idea, _people_, is this," Reno addressed the line, "When you're a Turk, you have no specialty! Being a Turk is your specialty! You don't have a skill that's above the others. You perfect them all, because if you don't..."

Reno pointed the gun at the ceiling and loosed a round. The gun shot roared around them, making them cringe, a bit of ceiling crumbled down to the ground. Reno met recruit number 83's eyes.

"...You're dead."

_xxx_

Reno had been here a number of times before. Some for more serious accusations, others more lighthearted. Once was for merely taping down a can of hair spray and flinging it in Elena's office window. Sometimes he felt like it was his second home, a reluctant one, but one at that.

He sighed tapping his foot anxiously on the floor. He knew he wouldn't get in any real trouble, but the fact was this: he was annoyed. He sat there, in the huge leather chair outside of the office. The secretary was busy working with something, glancing up every now and then to glare at the Turk. The constant rustle of material was starting to annoy her, but Reno didn't care. It wouldn't be much longer now.

In fact, the door opened as he thought this.

"Reno," a calm voice called.

Reno suppressed a growl, and stood and walked through the door. He raised his hand, light blinding him.

Through squinted eyes, he could see the large, impressive desk, and a lean, broad shouldered figure leaning on it. It cast an intimidating silhouette, but Reno just sighed, pissed.

"For Gaia's sake, Tseng, shut the damn curtains. I'm going to fall trying to find my way over there," he cursed at Tseng again.

There was a soft sigh, and the shutters lowered, and the darkness encompassed the room.

"That ploy doesn't work on me, Tseng."

"Reno."

"What do you take me for? One of those soft-bellied recruits out there?" Reno asked, peeved.

"Reno," Tseng's voice impassive.

"I mean really! Where the hell did you find these people," Reno tossed his hands up in exasperation.

"He's going back in."

"And the doughnuts suck ass- what did you just say," Reno's voice got dangerously quiet.

"You heard me. Sit," Tseng gestured to the chair before his desk.

Reno scowled, before stuffing his hands in his pockets and sulking into the seat.

"This is why, isn't it," acting the roll of a pouting teenager.

"Yes," Tseng replied over steepled fingers.

"Explain. You owe me that much...and lemme guess, Rude and Elena are informed?"

"Reno."

"Ha, so they are. Ah well, it's expected by now. Explain now, Tseng."

"He's going back in," Tseng merely replied.

"Well, we knew it'd happen sooner or later. With the WRO disbanded, and Reeve spouting out energy propositions with a new company, we knew he'd want to get back in the game again."

"Yes," Tseng stated.

"So...what's he doin," Reno asked, lounging back into the chair.

Tseng sighed, "Nothing as of yet. Just donating money. Two days ago, remember? You and Rude waited outside while Elena and I went with him to deliver a check to Reeve. Cloud Strife was there."

"Spikey? He's getting involved with this too," Reno nearly laughed.

"It isn't funny, Reno. This whole thing has begun to cause a rift in the entire city, and in AVALANCHE."

"How is that _not _funny?"

Tseng sighed, "A rift means some are against Reeve."

Reno narrowed his eyes, grin disappearing, "Which means some are against Rufus."

"Precisely. Do you now see the need for new Turks?"

"...I can see your reasoning, but I still don't agree with it."

"Rufus needs all the protection we can give him right now, and more expendable subjects will be for the betterment of us all. Including Reeve, we can protect him as well."

"Uh-huh...and I'm here because...?"

Tseng sighed, "It's not that I particularly disagree with your methods..."

"But..." Reno asked, grinning again.

Tseng shut his eyes, "Your ways are...disturbing to say the least."

"They're real. If these wannabee recruits want to be a Turk, they have to experience that much."

"That's besides the point, Reno," Tseng lifted up a paper.

"That and the fact they have to get use to _me_. And if they can't get use to me in training, then they won't get use to me on the field," Reno stated, eyes wide as if he was the victim.

"Today you used the words, and I quote, 'If you aren't ready to shoot at us, you aren't ready to be one of us. Obviously, I haven't pissed you off enough'," Tseng replied unamused, letting the paper fall limply to his desk.

"And your point? Come on, tell me you've never wanted to shoot me before. Please," Reno laughed.

Tseng stared into Reno's eyes, "That is different from tossing a loaded weapon into the hands of a recruit and telling them to open fire at a fellow Turk."

"Hey, those weren't my words exactly."

"She could've shot and killed Rude, do you realize this? Does your brain even begin to comprehend that?"

"I knew she wouldn't," Reno was getting slightly uncomfortable, "And that Rude would react as quick as he did."

"Reno. This is serious. We can't afford for you to play your games right now. We need people who are good, and who can protect Rufus."

"And I'm weeding them out for you, and you know it," Reno replied, his voice confident.

"We lost six recruits because of your incident today. Three sharp-shooters, one who trained under a First Class SOLDIER, and two hand-to-hand combatants that trained under Zangan's level of martial arts. You do realize that's level with Tifa Lockhart, do you not?"

"Bet they couldn't give a right hook like she can," Reno muttered under his breath, his fingers gracing his jaw for a second.

Tseng narrowed his eyes, "That's besides the point."

"But you didn't say it wasn't true."

Tseng sighed, narrowing his eyes again. "Reno-

"Number 83...didn't lose her, did we," Reno leaned forward in his seat.

"...No," Tseng was reluctant to reply.

"So am I up to date with everything?" Reno asked, reclining in the seat.

"...Yes," Tseng replied coolly.

"Okay then. I'll see you around, Tseng," Reno said standing, and turning.

"Reno."

He stopped, glancing over his shoulder.

"This isn't just for Rufus' safety. Do you understand?" Tseng asked.

Reno hesitated, knowing what he meant, but actually fearing it at the same moment.

"Yeah, I know," Reno's voice was strangely soft as he began to walk again.

"Are you willing to take your own critique? Are you prepared to shoot one of your own, Reno?" Tseng asked, slight curiousity to his serious voice.

Reno didn't reply as he left the room.

**A/N: **Reno is so much fun writing. I don't expect Trisha to be a big roll. With stories like these, you need OC's, but basically any in this story will just be there to move it along, ya know, supporting rolls and what not. I she won't be getting romantically involved with anyone just in case you were worried. I am exhausted. pleh. Anyways, thanks for reviews!


	5. When It Collides

When It Collides

It was days like these that Marlene found her mind wondering. Days when her father was out of the house working, and the dogs were outside running around; when the wind blew harsh, carrying foreign smells of distant places to the steadily growing town of Corel. Days when the house was completely silent. She wondered if this was what it was like for Tifa, with Cloud on deliveries and Denzel out doing something. She wondered if Tifa felt this alone, and like everything was just too _quiet._

Marlene rested her head on her hand, leaning against the kitchen counter and gazed out a window lazily. She contemplated calling Tifa for a moment, but felt it best to let her thoughts roam for a bit more.

Much had changed since Marlene had moved in with her father. The obvious distance that had been placed between Barret and Tifa, as well as all the others, was evident. Cid stopped by sometimes to speak with Barret. Sometimes he supported him, other times he questioned him. All in all, Cid just seem to be trying to get Barret's opinion.

Marlene sighed again. Three years had passed since she'd last seen Tifa and Denzel. Cloud had stopped by a few times on deliveries, but still, it wasn't enough for her. As she had gotten older, the news of her father's argument with Tifa reached her ears, and she realized why she was forbidden to visit Tifa, and why Tifa had yet to visit her. They were both just that stubborn.

Still, she believed she shouldn't have to suffer for the faults of her father and her foster mother. That didn't mean she wasn't going to suffer through it, though. She loved her father, and Tifa, and this was something they'd have to work out on their own. And they had, slowly but surely, began talking things through. Although they completely avoided the subject of Reeve and his company.

And it wasn't like Marlene had never tried to convince her father to call Tifa or visit or something. She'd been very persistent of it, especially after he had denied her leave to see them the first time.

Marlene sighed. It was something the two of them both believed in passionately, and wouldn't be swayed on where they stood, so there was nothing more she could do but wait.

Marlene had grown up rather well, now roughly around fifteen years of age. She was still developing, and had more than one girl tease her about her bosom...or lack there of. She sighed. She was taller than most boys, and her limbs seemed long and lanky, awkward almost. Pouting her lower lip, she sighed yet again, wishing she could see Denzel. Though a rift had been formed between the adults, the two children had still kept in touch over these last three years.

She smiled giddily, and picked up the cordless phone before plopping into a chair and curling her self up into a ball.

It took three rings before Tifa answered, "Strife Delivery Service."

"Tifa," Marlene squealed.

"Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while, stranger," Tifa laughed through the phone.

Marlene felt a pang in her heart, she missed Tifa dearly.

"So tell me, how's Terrence?"

Her voice made Marlene dismiss her pain, "Out."

"Why?" Tifa asked, appalled.

"_Because _Tifa...he was to short," Marlene replied, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

Tifa laughed, "Too short? He'll grow!"

"Not fast enough," Marlene retorted, "How's Denzel?"

"You'd know better than I would. Who do you think picks up the mail?"

It was Marlene's turn to laugh, "Yeah, yeah," Marlene swallowed, pausing a moment, "How's Cloud?" she asked, delicately.

"Cloud is Cloud," Tifa sounded bright, which was good.

Marlene knew of the...difficult, to say the least, relationship between the two adults.

"But..." Marlene winced as Tifa's voice darkened, "He's on his way back from New Midgar right now."

"What was he doing out there?" Marlene asked, curious.

"Talking with Reeve and his investors again. Third time in the past couple weeks," Tifa sighed, "I'm worried Marlene. Reeve's still Reeve, but whose to say about those supporting him? Maybe your father was right after all."

"Who? Dad? Yeah, he had his suspicions, but you know as well as I did he flipped out way to much."

Tifa laughed, but her voice was still dark, "But hey...you just keep your eyes out for a surprise, okay?"

"Ooh!" Marlene sat up excitedly, "Is it a present?"

"...Of sorts," Tifa replied slowly.

"Tell me, Tifaaaa!"

Tifa laughed, "No, then it wouldn't be a surprise. Listen, tell your dad to call me later, okay?"

Marlene frowned slightly, "Are you going?"

"Got to sweetie. Cloud'll be home soon, and I still haven't started supper. And you know Cloud..."

"Yeah, a hungry Cloud is an angry Cloud," Marlene replied.

Tifa laughed once more, "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Tifa! Love you!"

"Love you too, hon."

Marlene pressed the talk button and sighed. Tifa had spoken, but still, the adults always left her in the dark about most things, and she was getting tired of it. And it just wasn't with Reeve and his new business; it was also with Cloud. Something had happened, Marlene was smart enough to realize this, but she knew those two. She knew they'd both be apprehensive about any relationship, especially with the tension amongst the group. Pressing her head up against the glass of the window, Marlene gazed outside as the sky clouded up, and a soft rain began to fall.

_xxx_

Tifa hung up the phone and walked swiftly back down stairs to start supper. The bar was closed today. Tifa liked owning her own bar, she liked being her own boss. She could close anytime she wished, and today she wished so. Cloud had gone out to New Midgar again, and that unsettled her. As well as the city was doing, she still didn't like the taste it left on her tongue. New _Midgar_. She raked her tongue across her teeth. In her opinion, Old Midgar should've just laid to waste for the rest of its decrepit life. Still, New Midgar wasn't built directly on top of the Old City. It lay just a bit beside of it. That didn't, however, keep Reeve from cleaning out the ruins slowly but surely.

Tifa sighed, laying out the ingredients to the meal. She hadn't been sleeping well lately, and a call from Marlene had been just what she needed to perk her up. She'd been unsettled with all the sudden talks Reeve had called upon, and her doubt in her earlier decisions. Rubbing a hand across her face, she placed a pot of water on the stove to boil. She sighed, content to curl up on the couch for the moment with a book to wait on the water as the rain started.

_xxx_

Marlene had been confused when she saw her father walking with a steady stride towards the house with another person. She squinted her eyes through the harsh rain, not recognizing the lanky figure walking up the road towards the house. Still, even from this distance, Marlene could tell Barret treated him as a friend, and she could tell he was laughing at something the stranger was saying. Sighing furiously, she went to go set out another plate for supper.

Honestly, she thought, when would he learn to warn her that a guest was coming?

Marlene sat on the steps as she waited for her father and his friend to make it to the house. Tapping her foot quickly on the floor, she knew she'd have to hide her temper while the guest was here, but oh was she going to let her father have it when the guest did leave.

It never occurred to her that this might be her surprise.

"Right here, buddy. Yeah, here I got it," Barret was holding a bag as he struggled through the door.

Marlene threw him an angry glare before turning her attention to the soaked stranger that walked through the door. She recognized him, but yet she didn't. The mop of hair was laying flat on his forehead, and he hauled in one last bag behind her father.

"Thanks, Barret," the voice...familiar, but different.

And then it hit her like a sack of bricks.

"Denzel!" she screeched, and launched herself from the steps.

He barely had time to catch her as she fell into his arms, squeezing him tightly. She dimly registered the fact her father gave a loud laugh in the background. Denzel returned the hug with a secure squeeze, but not too tightly.

Oh dear Gaia...it was Denzel...

And he was _tall_.

_xxx_

She really hadn't expected to fall asleep. It was very warm when she woke, a blanket tucked securely around her shoulders, and her book laid out on the coffee table. There was a fire going, and the room was dim, save from the newly lit fire. Tifa turned her head groggily, trying to figure out what had happened, or if she was really just that talented of a sleep-walker.

Pressing a hand lightly to her forehead, she glanced over at her hip, where an unfamiliar weight was. Her eyes widened as she recognized a familiar bundle of blonde, unruly hair resting on her waist just below her elbow, arms wrapped securely around her. She couldn't see how that could be at all comfortable, and shifted so that she was laying on her back, pillowing the dead weight of Cloud's head on her stomach. Cloud shifted with her unconsciously, and opened his eyes slowly. His eyes met her's with that same groggy look, and she sort of smiled goofily as his cheeks flushed.

"Thanks for the fire," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied

"The stove?"

"Off."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied.

"I'll finish supper," she said shifting to get up.

"Already did," he replied, and she relaxed back down on the couch.

"How'd it go?"

Cloud sighed, peering up at her, "It went."

Tifa smiled at him, "Did you make anyone else insulted and or mad?"

Cloud gave a tiny smirk, and she took that as a yes.

"Did Rufus show up again?" She asked, shifting the topic to a more serious matter.

Cloud's face darkened slightly, "Yes. He's now officially an investor with Cait Enterprises."

Tifa suppressed a giggle, "Of all the things to name it after."

Cloud smirked slightly again. They sat for a moment in silence.

"Denzel?"

"I'd imagine we will be getting a call from Barret soon," Tifa informed him.

"Marlene will be happy."

"She will," Tifa merely stated.

"You miss her," It was more a statement, than a question.

"Yeah," She smiled sadly, "I do."

Cloud's eyes bore into her, "When this is all over-

"It'll never be over," Tifa interrupted him.

Cloud's brow slightly creased, it wasn't like Tifa to be pessimistic. Tifa frowned, regretting her words.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...tired...that's all," she stated, rubbing her eyes again.

Cloud unconsciously reached out and grabbed her hand, "I know," he said. "So am I."

And she realized, as well as he, that this meant more than just being tired physically. They were tired of the tension with Barret and of having to deal with a new company. They were tired of worrying, and tired of fighting. They just wanted to take a break, but they both understood that they couldn't have one.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, her voice croaking softly, "We should eat."

"We should," he stated holding her hand softly in his, his eyes still locked on hers.

And neither one of them moved.

**A/N: **sorry for the late updates! Exhaustion is really annoying. Dude...2007 has it out for my ass, I swear. My dad fractured his pelvis, and now is in a wheelchair for a quite a few weeks. Unfair. Ah, well, thanks to Cloud Zen for taking up teh task of critiquing me.


	6. To Make Matters Worse

To Make Matters Worse

Yuffie Kisaragi was not a happy person. On most occasions, she was extremely hyper, and cheerful for the most part. However, at the current stand, she was incredibly ill, angry, and displeased at the recent events.

It had been bad enough that her father had fell ill to a wasting disease a few years back. It had been bad enough that most of his responsibility fell to her shoulders, and it was a _hell_ of a lot of responsibility. It was bad enough that the girl just wanted to escape from Wutai and get out and see the world...again, and couldn't. Still, she hadn't been prepared for the phone calls she received three years ago that had bombarded her consciousness and make her despise Vincent and Nanaki.

Vincent, because he was just that good at avoiding conflicts now.

And Nanaki, simply because he claimed he couldn't use a phone and therefore couldn't talk to them on a regular basis...though it was well known that Cloud had delivered a speaker phone specially designed by Reeve to him two years ago.

Three years ago, AVALANCHE was split. It'd been three years since they'd all met as one group. It had started with Tifa's calls, and Reeve's. Tifa telling her about the tension with Barret and Reeve, and Reeve merely trying to get her to support his new company, and to try and get her to convince Barret to at least talk to him.

Not to mention the fact she still hadn't suceeded in her secret mission, which might not be that secret anymore. She'd recruited Reeve as of the late to try and spark some type of flame between Cloud and Tifa. Maybe she was nosy, but that had never bothered her before, and she felt she was doing the world a good service. It was also something to distract her from her 'royal duties' which weren't always intersting.

_Cloud and Tifa_, she mused, _years of history and yet they're still the most confusing damn people ever._

She hated to admit when she was fighting a losing battle, and breaking a promise she made to herself. Course, she couldn't really say she was losing this battle, or winning it. She had talked to Tifa and Marlene on more than one occasion. Marlene had been a good inside source until Barret had uprooted her from Seventh Heaven, and Tifa was hardly one to spill on the happenings between her and Cloud.

After one particularly heated conversation Tifa had admitted she had feelings for Cloud (which was obvious), but she didn't plan on acting on them. She planned on waiting, to see if Cloud wanted anything to happen. Tifa had stated that she was happy with the way things were, she was satisfied, and didn't have to have anything romantic happen. She had long since discarded any type of pusuing Cloud, and told Yuffie that if she did do something, she might end up regretting it. She didn't regret loving Cloud, but Yuffie knew she regretted that the situation between the two couldn't or wouldn't change. Still, Tifa had said she could live and die with her life the way it was. Peaceful; content; no rough waters ahead.

Yuffie absolutely _refused_ to let that be the case.

Yuffie sighed as she tossed another report onto her desk. She'd taken to that peeved off state of mind for the moment, and most people were wisely avoiding her. So she was surprised when the little screen door slid open softly, and she glanced over her shoulder.

"Lady Kisaragi. There is a phone call for you," the woman said, still on her knees, head bowed down.

Yuffie growled with frustration before standing. She stepped over the woman, and continued down the walkway, her feet padding softly on the bare wood. As she reached her bedroom, she heard the persistent ringing of her phone.

Sighing deeply, she entered the room and picked the phone up and clicked it one in a fluid movement.

"Kisaragi," it had become custom for her to answer with just her last name.

"Well, doesn't the brat sound professional."

"Cid," she growled in response.

"Did I disturb you, Princess Yuff?"

"Shut your face, old man. I don't have time for this," Yuffie stated, placing her hand on her hip, "What do ya want?"

"Old? I resent that, brat."

"And I resent how you refer to me. I _am_ royalty you know...unlike you, you're just a royal pain in the ass," Yuffie shifted her feet.

It felt like the floor was vibrating. She must be _really_ tired.

"Ha! It's been a while, girly."

"Yes...it has," Yuffie was preoccupied, or else she would've snapped at being called girly.

Instead she now realized with a definite assurance that not only was her floor vibrating, but the walls around her too.

"Uh...Cid?" Yuffie's voice nervous.

"Yuff? You okay?" Cid asked, sensing her distress.

"I think there's something wrong," her voice was getting panicked, especially when she started hearing yells from outside her room.

"Yuffie...what's happening?" Cid demanded, strangely calm.

"I...I don't know...everything's just shaking! Oh shit! I think we're having an earthquake or...or...or a tornado or something...what the hell is this?!" she was screaming now over roaring winds.

She dropped the phone, missing Cid's words, and stumbled to the door, wrenching it open before her mouth fell open. People were laying on the ground, observing the sight before them, at a loss of what to do. The wind whipped around her, throwing her hair and leaves in her face.

Yuffie stood there, her mouth gaping wide open, staring up at the overcast sky, before she felt a dangerous fury stirring in her bones. Even though Cid had clicked off his phone by now, he still heard her clear as day as she screeched up at the dangerously low airship.

"HIGHWIND!"

_xxx_

"I know they've been talking for a while now...it's good, that Denzel's getting out there to see Marlene and Barret. Maybe this will help seal the rift," Yuffie stated, sipping on her tea.

Cid nodded his head in response, sipping his own hot tea which he had demanded for the moment he stepped off of his airship. The obvious anger in Yuffie's eyes hadn't deterred him though, and he was merely paying her back for all the hell she put him through. He was still upset at her for puking all over his ship last year. Well, not as upset as he had been, but still.

"Maybe. Tifa's talking of getting everyone together. Three years has been long enough she says. It's damn well time to, with all the fuckin shit that's been going on," he paused, and sighed here, "It's foolish to not see each other, or to split over something as little as this."

"But is it really that little? I mean, after all, look at it. Rufus is sticking his nose back into business, and that can't be a good thing, not for him, not for anyone."

Cid nodded his head thoughtfully, "True. But it's good for Reeve. According to Spike it swayed the rest of the investors to commit to Reeve for another round. And that means it's good for the people."

Yuffie scoffed, "Rufus? Good for the people? Tah, that'll be the day. He's just...he's up to something, I know he is."

"You sound like damn Barret. Paranoia, that's all I'm saying," Cid said.

Yuffie pursed her lips, glancing off to the side, "That may well be...but where would we've gotten without paranoia?"

Cid swallowed. He never thought he'd see the day when he'd actually be striking up a thought provoking conversation with the little turd. She'd aged a lot in these past three years, that much was evident. The old Yuffie would've kicked, sworn, and thrown a number of solid objects at his head. Sure, she'd put up quite the fit after his little joke, but she recovered soon, and invited him in for tea. She was becoming a woman, and who'd thought that possible? He placed most of it on the sickness Godo was experiencing.

"So," Cid cleared his throat roughly, "How is the old man?"

Yuffie didn't look up at his eyes, "He's him. Stubborn old fool is what he is, won't take the medication or treatments from the city," she sighed, "I keep _telling_ him that they'll help! But he won't have it," she smirked here slightly, "Guess the old man is too hell bent in his ways to die any other way."

Cid knew that Yuffie had never exactly gotten along with her father, but anyone could've seen the pain in her eyes as she spoke of him. She loved him, and it was hurting her on more than one level how her father was determined not to receive outside help.

"They're from New Mid, aren't they?" Cid asked.

Yuffie nodded her head once, "Yep...Reeve sent them when it first came up. Dad just associates them with ShinRa, I guess. He doesn't want to be in debt to them, that's for sure."

She smiled, as if remembering something fond.

Cid grinned, "What'd he do?"

"Chucked a metal tray at their heads and chased him out of his quarters."

Cid laughed heartily, "So there is _some_ Yuffie in good ol' Godo."

"I guess I've had some type of affect on him," Yuffie admitted, still subdued.

They sat in silence for a while.

xXx

Marlene sat across from Denzel, her legs crossed in her seat as he talked about Edge. She listened intensely, her head propped up on her arms on the table. She smiled with each thing he told her, each thing new and different.

Denzel paused from his story-telling, taking a sip of the lemonade Marlene had made.

He smiled, "It tastes like Tifa's."

Marlene grinned, "Yep. So, how long are you here for?"

"I'm here for the summer."

"Three months? Really?" she exclaimed, excitement bubbling in her stomach.

Denzel grinned again, "Yep. Tifa said it was okay, as long as I was back before school picked up again."

"Ugh, school," Marlene groaned, "The teachers suck here! I don't learn anything from them, really. I perfer the library by a long stretch, let me tell you."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot you were a genius," Denzel teased.

"Piff."

Denzel ran his fingers along the rim of the glass, "Has...has Tifa said anything to _you_ about what's been going on?"

Marlene rolled her eyes dramatically, "Yeah right," she stated, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Nothing?"

Marlene huffed, "She won't tell me anything. All I know is that Cloud is off talking with Reeve's investors."

Denzel pursed his lips, nodding his head.

"Well," Marlene started, "I know Tifa won't say anything to us...but, what about Cloud?"

Denzel snorted, "What about your dad?"

Marlene dropped her jaw, "Yeah, right. My dad. All he does is rant and rave about 'ShinRa corp this! And them blasted ShinRa's gonna get us'!" she sighed, "You know him," she stated as Denzel burst into laughter.

"That has got to be one the saddest impressions I have ever heard in my life."

Marlene turned quickly, knocking her glass over, "Cid!"

Cid laughed heartily, a cigarette dangling from his lose lips, "Well get over here you little doodle bug. Don't cha wanna give Uncle Cid a hug?"

Marlene pouted, "I'm not a little girl anymore."

Cid blinked wide, "Oh ho ho? Really? Well, I guess you won't be wanting this gift Shera sent you, now would ya?"

Marlene's jaw dropped again, and Denzel continued laughing.

"Hey, Denze."

"Hi, Cid," he choked out through the laughter.

Marlene reached over, slapping his arm, "Don't encourage him," she muttered, "What do you want, Cid?" she asked, unamused.

"Where's your pop?"

"See, he isn't even here for us," Marlene told Denzel.

"Where is he?"

Marlene shrugged, "He should be in soon."

Cid nodded his head, "Good."

"Where have you been, Cid?" Denzel asked, as Marlene moved to pour a glass for Cid.

"Over in Wutai, visitin Yuff."

Marlene beamed, handing him a glass as he sat, "Really? How is Yuffie?"

"Spoiled...bratty...loud...annoying-

"_Cid_." Marlene hissed.

He blinked wide, "What? I can't help it she was your role model as a child. Mighty sad if you ask me."

Denzel pipped up, "It wasn't that she was our role model, Cid. She just knew how to play tricks on Cloud."

"Alright, I'll give you that," Cid held up his hands in defeat.

"Marlene! Denzel! I'm home!"

Marlene grinned, "It's dad, Cid."

"Good, I think my IQ may drop another twenty points-

"Hey!"

"-if I stick around with you two for much longer. Have a good one," Cid waved over his shoulder as he walked away.

Marlene and Denzel sat there, listening to the two talk, before Barret shouted that he was going to have to go somewhere with Cid. Denzel looked to Marlene, and she frowned.

"What do you think they're doing?" Denzel asked.

"Hopefully not reliving their glory days in AVALANCHE."

Denzel's eyes went wide, and she paused mid sip, "I'm kidding! Probably going out to drink. Cid stops by every now and then to do that," she sighed into her glass.

Denzel sat in silence for a moment, "He didn't really have a gift from Shera, did he-

"No. Stupid old man."

**A/N: **Another chappie!I appreciate all the reviews! You all are so encouraging. ** Rend: **see, my ages could be mixed up here...AC&DOC are taken into account...but, like, the way this is written, Denzel&Marlene were 10 around advent children...so, it's technically only been...like six years since Meteor (Cause Allyson gets her ages mixed up) so Cloud's...like 27. He ain't 30 yet! Close, but not yet...as my brother is 28 and gets pissed when I say he's 30...so my advice goes to not mistake a man for 30, even if he's only a year away. **THall** Thank you so much! Your reviews are very kind, and I appreciate them. And that's quite a compliment, cause Pendrum fricken rocks!


	7. Strictly Business

Strictly Business

It was bound to happen sooner or later, this much Tseng knew. Reno had not been the only one to question his sudden Turk recruitment, and in such a manner, as well. After all, it was Rufus who had to approve and fund the entire camp, so Rufus had been his first hurtle to tackle.

Tseng stood in front of Rufus' desk, his hands behind his back at a parade rest, and his eyes tilted slightly up. Rufus leafed through the papers of recruits that had been laid out on the desk before him, and sighed. Tseng could tell Rufus was not exactly interested in the progress of the Recruits as of the moment.

You couldn't say Tseng and Rufus had a friendship, and you couldn't say that they didn't. It was more an understanding, if anything really. After spending so much time around one another, the slight gestures and moods were easily picked up on. Neither of them played on it though, unless they knew it was of a large change. After all, Tseng was strictly business.

"You're distracted," Tseng merely stated as Rufus tossed another paper to the side.

Rufus didn't look up, merely concentrated on another file before him. He seemed to not even acknowledge the fact that Tseng had spoken.

"Number 83...personal recommendation by Reno...humph. That's unexpected," Rufus muttered, tossing the paper to the side yet again, "Does she have a nice ass?"

Tseng hadn't looked at Rufus once, "You're going to call him."

A statement, not a question, but this time, Rufus responded.

"Yes. I plan on it."

"And what do you plan on accomplishing?"

Rufus didn't miss the underlying mock to that question, a tone most people would've missed. Rufus narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Tseng.

"Many things, Tseng," he stated coolly.

Tseng still did not look at Rufus, instead he regarded the wall behind Rufus' head.

"Is this how it begins? The destruction of C.E.? Are you going to dismantle them brick by brick?" Tseng asked casually.

"That isn't how it is, Tseng," Rufus replied, his icy gaze still focusing on Tseng.

Rufus tossed the last of the papers on to the desk, "Leave me. Take your reports. I have no desire to see them any more."

Tseng leaned over the desk, reaching out with one arm to gather the papers up. As he pulled them towards his chest, his eyes gazed upward and met in a dead lock with Rufus' own harsh stare. The two froze for a moment, the tension hanging in the air even heavier than it had been earlier.

A static voice broke through the silence.

"Mr. President," it was Elena, "The car is ready when you are, sir."

Rufus leaned over to press down on the com, his eyes never leaving Tseng's.

"Good, I'll be down in a moment."

"Yes sir," Elena's voice replied.

Tseng's head tilted to the left slightly, and he scooped the papers up and turned to walk swiftly from the office. He paused at the door, his head turned, but his eyes cast down.

"So...you've already called him."

And the door shut behind him.

_xxx_

Rufus slid into the backseat of the limo as Rude shut the door. He came face to face with Elena and Reno. Well, more like Reno's chin, since he was currently tipping his head back drinking from a cup.

Elena elbowed Reno harshly in his stomach, making Reno jump. A moment later, Reno was hacking a way, the cup clutched violently in his hand. He threw a nasty look at Elena as he regained his composure. Rufus watched, amused. They would be a source of entertainment, especially after that moment with Tseng.

"So, Mr. Mighty President-o, where we headed? Bald-head McBeefy wouldn't tell me anything."

That's an interesting way to address Rude, Rufus thought.

"Reno," Elena hissed.

Rufus found himself smirking slightly, "New Midgar...C.E.'s headquarters."

"Ah...out to see the big man again?" Reno asked, fiddling with his cup.

Rufus' eyes narrowed slightly, "Yes...the big man."

"Cool beans," Reno tipped his head back again.

Rufus observed as he tapped the side of the styrofoam cup in an attempt to knock the ice from the sides. Frustrated, Reno flicked the side of the cup, causing the cup to flip from his hand and send a spray of ice everywhere.

"Reno..." Elena growled.

Reno laughed nervously as Elena dug some ice out of her hair. He never stood a chance as Elena plunged her hand down his shirt.

"Ha ah aha ha!" Reno cried, lurching away from the seat.

Rufus sighed. Entertainment had been an understatement.

It wouldn't take them long to reach the C.E. headquarters, but with in this time Reno and Elena managed to cause each other significant damage, physical and mental, to each other. Rufus watched, bemused, at their antics. He was familiar with Reno's sense of humor, and had been victim to it on more than one occasion. It was Reno's pranks that actually bonded Rufus in with the Turks, which before they only looked at him as their paycheck. Elena had been the toughest to break into the friendship, even with as professional as she acts, she isn't. Still, she had held out on her own for quite some while before finally caving and quote 'bitch slapping' Reno in front of Rufus for the first time. Rufus couldn't really blame her after Reno had strung up a pair of her underwear on the flagpole at the top of Shinra's estates. An old classic, but still, a good one in Reno's opinion.

Rude was an enigma, that was for sure. Rufus and Rude had never really had much conversation, though one with Rude never really does have much conversation. Still, there was an underlying sense of companionship between the two, especially after the first time Rufus decided to get drunk with Rude and Reno.

Of course these thoughts brought around Tseng, who only drank tea, never cursed, and was strictly business. Rufus tried to remember if he'd ever heard of the man even going on a date. But being a Turk was Tseng's life, and Rufus knew that Tseng knew no other way to live. And no other way to die, not since that close brush with death so long ago. After Sephiroth, Tseng lost something. Tseng, Rufus thought, could be his best friend and his greatest enemy. Tseng had the ability to sense what it was that Rufus was about to do, a talent he had perfected for the most part over the years. And while most times he was right, there were times he was wrong.

Reno stretched as they stepped out of the limo, followed quickly by Rufus, then Elena. Reno led the way, Rufus following a step behind, Rude and Elena flanking either side of him.

C.E. headquarters wasn't near as large as ShinRa's had been. The offices were all cramped together, and the people overflowing. There was construction being done to the west wing of the building in order to obtain more space. Rufus walked softly through the sliding doors, Reno still in the lead. He had long since abandoned his wheelchair, and walked with a new found confidence. Reno announced Rufus in a rather loud manner, before proceeding towards the elevators.

The lobbyist watched at a loss, having not been informed that Rufus Shinra was visiting today. The four walked onto the elevator swiftly, the woman still watching with confusion. The door slid shut on a pair of determined looking eyes.

Ana greeted them warmly as the elevator door opened. She led them through the waiting room outside of Reeve's office, and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Reeve's voice came out muffled through the door.

"Mr. Shinra is here, sir."

"Send him in."

Ana opened the door for Rufus with a smile, and Rufus walked through; not before, however, motioning for the Turks to remain the waiting room. Shutting the door behind him, Rufus moved forward towards the large glass desk that held various papers.

Reeve was currently practically punching the keyboard to his computer with frustration.

Rufus cleared his throat, and Reeve looked up, sheepish at being caught.

"Damn investors," Reeve merely stated.

Rufus shook his head lightly before taking a seat across from Reeve, "Still giving you trouble?"

"Like a metaphorical rod shoved up my ass," Reeve stated, closing the laptop.

Rufus smirked slightly, "That's what they're there for."

"Yes, I've come to learn that the hard way. So, what can I do for you, Rufus?" Reeve asked, turning his attention to his guest.

"As you are well aware, I gave a rather generous contribution the other week."

"One we here at C.E. are extremely grateful for. You really got those old fogeys to start moving.," Reeve replied.

Rufus nodded his head once, "Yes, well, I was wondering if I could ask you of a favor," he said carefully.

Reeve studied Rufus, frowning slightly, "And what might that be?"

"Well, with all past situations taken into account, I haven't exactly been welcomed in by society. You've got a stable company going here, and there's no way anyone would support a company I started up. And while your business is thriving, I know from personal experience that every bit of help you can get is needed."

"And?" Reeve already knew what the man would ask.

"I was merely wanting to help out around here. All I ask is that you give me something to do, to occupy my time."

Reeve let out a heavy sigh before leaning backwards in his chair, "What would you want to do, Rufus?" Reeve asked rubbing his eyes.

"Just a small project, that's all. If you need it, I'll even help you out with your investors. I can do that much, you know for a fact," Rufus replied calmly.

Reeve leaned his elbows on his desk, still holding his head.

He sighed again, "Rufus...you do realize the position this puts me in, do you not?"

"Reeve, I understand your apprehension for accepting me back. I can't blame you, I did nothing to change the ways of my father's company, and for that I have apologized and tried to make up for, if people would only have me."

"I know, Rufus. I know."

"We've become rather good friends these past couple of years, you'd say, would you not?"

"We certainly know each other better than most," Reeve agreed.

"I've been your consultant for what...two...three years now? Do you still have that much doubt of me?" Rufus asked, keeping his calm exterior.

"No Rufus. It isn't that. It's the people. The business. You as a business man must surely understand why I am hesitating here," Reeve said, looking up at Rufus.

Rufus nodded his head, "I do. I'm just looking for a chance to prove myself, and to get myself doing something again. I'm tired of just sitting around the Shinra Estates overlooking the recruits."

"Recruits?"

"The Turks. They're calling in new. I was going to surprise you, send you a set of new trainees over to try and help out with security around here. Gaia knows you could use a bit more."

Reeve smirked, "I'm sure the four are taking well to that, no?"

"It was Tseng's idea."

Reeve nodded his head before continuing, "If I'm to do this Rufus...you have to understand the type of pressure you're going to be under. Especially with the media, and in public. And with AVALANCHE."

"I know, Reeve," Rufus stated merely, "And I'm prepared."

"Alright then. Just to...work through things right now, we'll start you off small. And..."

"Keep it quiet, right?"

"For now. Just as precaution Rufus," Reeve said, picking up a file.

Rufus nodded his head, sensing his triumph, "Thank you, Reeve."

"Please," Reeve waved a hand as he slid the file over towards Rufus, "This is a new squadron we're looking to add on. Since you're working with new recruits for Turks, this might suit your case here."

"What's it for?" Rufus asked, flipping through the file.

"It's small. Hand selection, and it will be your job to oversee them. With the WRO disbanded, and no other sort of protection around here...well, you said it yourself, we could use some more. We just need a traveling party, for times when we will be traveling away from the complex. People who can go in ahead of time and secure the area, make arrangements, that sort of things."

"And you want me to choose them, from these people?" Rufus asked, not looking up.

"For now. We'll see where things go from there," Reeve sighed, standing, "There maybe some in there a bit overqualified for what we're looking for. I know I saw a few SOLDIER trainees. Not sure if they were actually one of them, though. Just use your best judgement Rufus."

Rufus stood, thanking Reeve again as they headed towards the door.

"You're welcome Rufus."

"I might even have Reno help me out on this one."

Reeve laughed, "Please, the man would pick all females, each in the skimpiest outfits ever. I'm sure you can handle it on your own. I trust you, Rufus."

**A/N: **Arg, I still don't know if I'm happy with this chapter. I'm exploring characters I haven't ever really written about before. I've gotten a pretty good grip (on the obvious) on some of them, but as for the Turks/Rufus, I'm trying to get the characterization right, but I'm not sure if I did. This chapter, I had to fight with Rufus' personality...he's a bitch, let me tell you, cause he's got that uppity-better-than-you sort of personality, and I was having trouble grasping that. It could've been a lot worse, trust me. I read over the basic draft of this chappie, and i almost stabbed myself in the foot, it was that bad. I'm really trying hard to include everyone in this story, but old habbits die hard, and I was looking through some chapters like 10-13, and I was like...wow, guess who pretty much takes the spotlight in that? I'm going to have to wrestle with those two and force some more meat in. Gah, romance is my poison, I swear. pleh, THANKS FOR REVIEWS!


	8. Calm Before The Storm

Calm Before the Storm

Nanaki, son of Seto, sat at the edge of the cliff. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow, making Cosmo Canyon seem to catch fire. He stared out across the scenery that lay before him, enjoying his moment of peace.

His tale of fire twitched.

"Vincent," Nanaki merely stated.

There was a soft thump behind him, and then the clink of metal shoes as the tall, immortal man moved forward slowly to stand beside of Nanaki.

"May I inquire as to why I have received this surprise visit?" Nanaki asked, his eyes still on the sunset.

"I'm in need of information," Vincent merely stated.

"Am I delivering, or are you?" Nanaki questioned.

"I figure we can trade."

"What do you wish to know of?" Nanaki had grown use to these meetings.

"Cid. I heard he stopped into visit Yuffie," Vincent stated.

"Yes. Checked in on her and Godo."

"How is the old man?" Vincent asked.

"Not good. Not yet, but sometime," Nanaki stated bluntly, with a dark voice.

"Denzel is visiting with Barret and Marlene."

"Oh, really?" Nanaki's voice perked up, "Barret and Tifa finally resolving their differences?"

"They have been for a while now."

"Finally making some progress, though."

"True," Vincent stated.

"And what of you, Vincent? Where have you been?"

"Watching."

"The usual target?" Nanaki asked.

"Yes. The Turks have been going with Rufus lately to visit Reeve. I have yet to see what for, though."

"You could just call Reeve and ask," Nanaki smirked slightly, "But that would be too simple, wouldn't it?"

"Hmph," an amused tone to match Vincent's hidden smirk.

Nanaki turned his head for the first time, to gaze up at the human. Honestly, Nanaki sometimes believed Vincent wasn't human, and he didn't mean that when it came to his demons. Vincent was an enigma, misunderstood by most of his own species. Nanaki however, was able to since the subtle changes in the man's attitude, and in his voice. The two, while not exactly close, did have a good understanding of each other.

Vincent knew of the respect Nanaki deserved, and of how though he was an adult, he was still very much a child of his own race. Vincent knew how to balance the two of these extremes, and had learned to sense which one Nanaki was favoring at any particular moment.

Vincent swallowed, his mood changing, "I have a bad feeling, Nanaki."

Vincent had instinct, or at least had formed a sense of one, that much Nanaki had recognized and knew from experience. So his fur bristled slightly when Vincent mentioned this.

"If it's anything involving the Turks or ShinRa, you always have a bad feeling."

Vincent nodded his head in acknowledgment, "Still, something's...off. They've got recruits. Apparently looking for more to hire," Vincent stated darkly, "What could they possibly need more Turks for?"

At hearing the distressed undertone in Vincent's voice, Nanaki decided not to reply.

_xxx_

Tifa had to jump out of the shower to answer the phone. She haphazardly wrapped a towel around her chest, tying it off with one hand. Wiping shampoo from her face, she picked up the phone and nearly dropped it. It didn't help her situation out at all that she was freezing from the sudden change in temperature.

"Str-tri-fe...damn...h-hello?" she stumbled through her words.

A familiar laugh, "Tifa? Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Denzel..." she growled, but then smiled, "No, it's fine. How are you?"

"Great."

"Gosh, I'm going to miss you, Denz. I hadn't realized how long you were going to be away until...like yesterday."

Denzel laughed again, "I'm sorry, Teef. Maybe I can try and get home early."

"Oh! Oh no, Denzel. I don't want you to cut your time short with Marlene because of me! You're probably sick of me, anyways."

"Well, I didn't like those extra chores you gave me-

"_You_ were the one who knocked Fenrir over, not me," Tifa interjected.

"Okay...okay, I'll give you that."

But Tifa chuckled, "So, how is Miss Marlene?"

"Still her," Denzel sighed, "It's strange...though."

"What?"

"How different things are from Edge here. The people..._none_ of them support Reeve. Marlene's the only one I've heard speak well of him. Needless to say, I don't really speak much on politics and economics out here."

Tifa frowned, "Looks like Barret's done his work, though."

Denzel paused, "I...I don't know. I mean, he's still Barret. Nothing's changed about him. He still likes Reeve, and respects him...but..."

"But not his company."

"Hmm."

"Has he heard the latest?" Tifa dreaded the answer.

"What about...you know who?" Denzel asked softly into the receiver.

"Cloud said it's official."

"Oh damn."

"Denzel!" Tifa scolded.

"Sorry. It's just...this could destroy all the work you've put into getting in touch with him again," Denzel replied sheepishly.

"No," Tifa said firmly, "Nothing's going to break up the group again. We'll be okay, we all still trust each other."

"Yeah, but do we trust Rufus?" Denzel asked.

Tifa swallowed, "Listen. I'll let you go. I'm sure Marlene's got your day jammed pack with things to do."

Denzel laughed, "Yeah. I've barely got time to breathe."

"You two are already at it?" Tifa asked, incredulously.

"Wait...What?! No! I mean...it's not that I don't..._like_ Marlene...I mean...I just..I didn't mean that!"

Tifa laughed right out, "Calm down, I was just picking on you. Tell Marlene I said hi, and you keep your lips to yourself, young man."

Tifa would've loved to have seen Denzel's face when she said that.

"Tifa!"

"Bye, Denzel."

He sighed loudly, "Bye Tifa."

Tifa laughed to herself as she clicked off the phone.

"What's so funny?"

Tifa squeaked, the voice surprising her. "Cloud!" she yelled as she spun around.

Cloud walked into the room, froze, and looked at her once.

And his eyes strayed to where the knot tied off her towel, strategically placed of course; not before, however, they had strayed everywhere else as well.

"Oops," he said, as he finally met Tifa's eyes.

"Oops is damn right!" Tifa yelled, turning red, "Get out of here you damn pervert!"

The phone contacted with the door.

_xxx_

"Mar! Hey! Marlene! Where are you?" Denzel hissed, treading softly through the house.

"Denzel, what are you-

"Shh..." Denzel shushed her, grabbing her wrist and shoving her into the hall closet.

"Denzel! What is _wrong_-

"Tifa called," he interrupted.

"So why are we playing spies?" Marlene asked hotly.

"Because, according to her, Rufus is an official investor."

Marlene slapped his arm, "No way!"

"Ouch! Yes!"

"Gaia, Dad cannot find out, do you hear me? He'll go on a whole new warpath...and if he gets the way he did back in they day of Old Mid, well, let's just say Reeve's company might not fare to well."

"What, is he going to blow up more stuff?" Denzel asked.

"He isn't a terrorist!" Marlene slapped his arm again.

"I didn't say he was!" Denzel raised his arm in defense.

Marlene sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes, "But what if turns into one! I mean. I know he has his reasons, but honestly...what if he overreacts and goes crazy with the moment, ya know?"

"I think you're the one overreacting. I mean honestly, would he really freak out that bad if he knew Rufus was an official investor. I mean, he's just giving them money...it's not like he's actually doing anything with the company..."

"Not yet at least," Marlene replied softly.

Denzel frowned, before placing a hand on Marlene's shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Even if your dad does go a little postal...that's what Cloud and Tifa and all the rest of 'em are around for, to help each other out."

"I hope your right."

"You worry to much Mar," Denzel smiled.

"You don't worry enough."

Marlene's mouth hung open for a moment, her head cocked to the side.

Denzel swallowed, "Please tell me your voice just dropped several octaves."

Marlene swallowed, and gave a nervous laugh.

_xxx_

"Tifa, it's your move," Cloud stated.

Tifa lifted her eyes, snapped out of her daze, "Hmm?"

Cloud gestured to the chess board laid out before them, "It's your move."

"Oh," Tifa pushed a pawn forward carelessly.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing," she stated, knocking out one of Cloud's pawns.

Before she could retract her hand though, Cloud grabbed it.

"What?" she asked, her cheeks flushing.

"If you do that, you'll be moving into Check," Cloud stated plainly.

"Oh," Tifa went to move the piece back, but Cloud did not relent his grip.

"Cloud...what is it?"

"What's wrong?"

Tifa sighed, "Nothing."

Cloud didn't let go of her hand.

"I'm just thinking, that's all," Tifa replied, propping her head up on her free hand. "Denzel called...Corel hates Reeve pretty much, and I just keep thinking...what if Barret was right? I mean...business is Rufus' poison. Once he gets a taste, I'm afraid he won't be able to back out. I'm afraid he's going to revert to his old ways."

Cloud stared at her intently, their arms now resting on the chess board, pieces knocked over here and there. Cloud's fingers relaxed on his prize, but neither of them made a move to let go.

"You have your right...to worry," Cloud stated, "But don't worry too much."

Tifa smile softly, "That goes for you too."

The corner of Cloud's mouth shifted up, slightly, as he and Tifa stared at each other.

The soft ring of the phone interrupted the peaceful moment.

"I'll get-

"Leave it," Cloud stated.

Tifa's brow wrinkled in curiosity, but did as she was told. Cloud gave her hand a squeeze, and the two sat there, gazing at each other as the phone rung several times before the answering machine cut on.

They were still at peace until the message began, drifting down the steps loudly.

"Pick up the phone, Tifa. I know you're there," Barret.

"Oh shit," The words fell out of Tifa's mouth.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked, surprised.

"-Denzel just relayed to me-

"He _eavesdropped _Tifa!"

"-Quiet! Anyways, so...Rufus is officially tied into the business now...hmm...I've been wondering when this day would come, and it finally has. A new campaign Tifa...a new campaign. I regret to say it, but it's against Cait Enterprises. I'm sorry Teef, I tried to stay out of it. I was fine living here, but now Rufus is involved...well, I just can't let that go unchecked."

By this time Tifa had dashed up the steps, Cloud close on her heels. She fumbled with the phone for a second, before finally clicking it on.

"Barret! Now you listen hear!" Tifa shouted into the phone.

"Something's got to be done."

"Barret! Listen! Don't do anything drastic! Talk to me," Cloud hung back apprehensively as she shouted again.

"I'm sorry, Tifa, Cloud."

"Barret!" she shouted.

The line went dead.

**A/N:** Cues dramatic music. I think some of you are confuzzled by the combination of humor and drama...the way I see it, it's more realistic that way. Life throws quite the turns at you; one minute you're happy, and something happens, and it's a completely different story. Obviously, Tifa felt a bit of this in this chappie. Undoubtedly she was enjoying her moment with Spike. Hey, Yuffie may have said that Tifa had given up on a relationship, but who said Cloud had to? Thanks for reviews loves!


	9. When It All Falls Down

When It All Falls Down

Tifa stood there in shock for a moment, her mouth still hanging open, the phone clutched loosely in her hand. Cloud stood a few feet behind her, unsure of what to do. He waited for Tifa to make the first move. She shut her mouth, and swallowed, then clicked off the phone. Placing the phone on the charger, she didn't move from the spot. Cloud watched as her shoulders tensed, and her hands clenched into fists.

She'd undoubtedly lost a lot of work she had put into getting her friend back. The mere involvement of the famous business man Rufus Shinra really wouldn't seem that big of a deal to most, but it was. Barret had a personal vendetta against the man, it seemed. Forgiveness was not in Barret's vocabulary, as it were. Tifa swallowed, thinking of the irony of it. That was one of the reasons Barret had traversed back to Corel: Forgiveness. Yet here he was, denying a man that very thing. Maybe Rufus' crimes were higher than that of Barret in the eyes of men. But honestly, was a sin still not a sin? What determined which was greater? And what determined which one was worthy of forgiveness?

She swallowed again, and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself even though she knew she wouldn't.

Tifa flinched slightly, when she felt Cloud's breath on her neck, but didn't move. He took her fists of fury into his own hands gently. He pried her fists open, forcing her hands to relax. Still holding her hands, he brought his arms up around her, wrapping them securely around her shoulders.

She was still trembling with fury, though; her heart pounding with anger and betrayal. Trying to pull these two different groups together, really, was becoming more trouble than what it was worth. And it also seemed as if she had just failed miserably.

It was the soft, moist, warmness that pressed gently against the side of her neck that shook her from her numb yet angered state of mind.

The soft contact on her neck slowly began to grow, heat spreading from the touch and she swallowed, fighting a losing battle with her emotions.

Even though Cloud was pressing his lips gently against her neck, she didn't turn to face him or address it. She wouldn't let him see her tears.

_xxx_

"News of today's uprising did not fall upon surprised ears. The citizens of New Midgar were expecting some type of rebellious act against the up and rising company, Cait Enterprises. Although much of New Midgar and surrounding towns and cities well received the company, others were hesitant to accept them. Many believed them to just be following in ShinRa's footsteps. Recent sources have confirmed reports of Rufus Shinra visiting the president of C. E., Reeve Tuesti, on more than one occasion. In related news, it appears that a recruiting of sorts-

Cid clicked off the TV and gave an angry huff. Shera poked her head into the living room, stirring something in a bowl.

"Everything okay, Cid?"

Cid didn't reply, merely glowered at the TV screen.

"Is your tea cold?" Shera asked, trying to get some response out of him.

"No. Thank you Shera," Cid swallowed.

Shera stood there for a moment, in a surreal state of mind. Cid had just thanked her, when his tea was clearly not steaming. And he didn't swear or curse, either.

Something was not right.

_xxx_

"Lady Kisaragi."

Yuffie gave an indignant huff in frustration. With all these interruptions it was near impossible to get anything done. Yuffie couldn't run a country like this, with a thousand distractions pulling for attention at every second of the day.

_But if you didn't have a thousand things to take care of, you wouldn't be running a country, now would you?_

Godo's voice had seemed to become Yuffie's conscience as of the late, and it was really starting to piss her off. She needed to see the old man though, she hadn't yet today.

"What is it?" she asked, tossing crop reports to the side.

She hated crop reports.

"It's...Vincent Valentine, Lady Kisaragi."

Yuffie lowered her pencil, her head lifting slowly in shock, "_Vincent_?"

"Yes."

Yuffie turned to see Vincent walk in. Her eyes narrowed, and she gritted her teeth together. She squeezed her hand and resulted in snapping her pencil in two.

"You!" she yelled.

Vincent sensed danger.

She stood violently, knocking over her chair in the process, and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You!"

"Yes, me," Vincent replied, unswayed by her outbursts.

"You left us all! When we needed you! Have you not _heard_ of the chaos that's been going on, you stupid bastard?!"

"Yes."

"Then where _were _you? I called you like...six thousand times! Barret took Marlene away and...and -

"I'm aware, Yuffie. I believe I am more up to date than you are."

Yuffie scoffed.

"And as to answer your question: I was avoiding Reeve."

"Oh," Yuffie replied, "What do you possibly know more about than me?!"

"Obviously you haven't watched the news recently, else I believe I would've received another six thousand phone calls from you," Vincent moved across the room.

"Was that a sad attempt at sarcasm, Vinny?"

"I will cut out your tongue," Vincent stated plainly and clicked the TV on.

Yuffie went to yell an insult back, but her eyes turned to the pictures now flashing across the screen.

"What's this?" Yuffie asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"They never dissembled the reactor in Nibelhiem, you know?"

"That's...that's...Nibelhiem?" Yuffie asked softly.

"The reactor, to be more specific," Vincent said, studying the flaming building that encompassed the screen.

"When did this happen?"

"A couple hours ago. Took them a while to realize. They believe it's a warning to Cait Enterprises."

"What?!" Yuffie squeaked.

"Yes. They think they're trying to remind C.E. what they did to ShinRa."

"Wait, who is they?" Yuffie asked, glancing at Vincent.

"Who do you think?"

Yuffie paused for a moment, "_No._"

"They only presume it's him, but they have no evidence."

"They're putting this all on Barret!" Yuffie yelled.

"And his supporters."

"But they're all the way in Corel! Not to mention the fact that while Barret may be pissed, he would never, _ever_, desecrate Cloud and Tifa's home more than it's already has been! And you _know _it! Everyone knows it!"

"Exactly. That is the part that has me concerned."

_xxx_

She was up when Cloud got home that night, and he rather wished she hadn't been. Apparently there was some dishes that just had to be done and it couldn't wait until the morning. That, and currently she'd taken up the project up of hand scrubbing the floor in the bar. She didn't even notice him walk in.

Cloud studied her, made no outward expression to the distress he was currently feeling. He merely watched as she scrubbed on a stubborn stain, before walking slowly over. He knew she'd heard the news.

It was only when his boots reached Tifa's vision that she realized he was home, but she didn't stop scrubbing. Cloud had come to learn that Tifa was a panic cleaner. Anytime she's got riled up by something, she started cleaning the bar from top to bottom. From the look of it, it was probably what she'd been doing all day.

Cloud winced. Her knuckles were bleeding.

"Tifa," his voice was soft as he kneeled down beside of her.

"Did you hear?" her voice bitter, a tone that Cloud normally wasn't use to hearing from her.

Cloud swallowed, unable to reply.

"They're blaming it on Barret..._Barret_, Cloud. They say he did it. Oh, don't get me wrong. I don't mind the fact that the reactor is gone. But ... for someone...just to make...a statement...or something," she rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

"Tifa."

"I mean, honestly. How disrespectful can you get? People...people are despicable."

"Come on, let's get you fixed up," Cloud merely replied, grabbing her hands and pulling Tifa to her feet.

"Isn't it amazing, Cloud..."

He didn't say anything, but glanced in her direction as he lead her up the stairs.

"Isn't it amazing how much effort we put in to saving the world...and yet it's still falling apart. Time and time again, it doesn't seem to matter how many times we try...maybe...maybe the world is destined to end. All things are, I suppose...but maybe it's end is closer than we thought."

"Tifa. We aren't trying to save the planet this time," he said, leading her into the bathroom.

"That may be the case, but it's not like we can save the planet again, when we aren't even capable of saving ourselves," Tifa stated, watching as Cloud rinsed the blood from her knuckles.

Cloud looked up at her as she said this, "Tifa."

"Well, how many years has it been since Meteor...six...seven?... Marlene's fifteen now, and Denzel is sixteen. Just a few years Cloud, and we're already falling apart again. Hell, we couldn't even make it past the two year marker."

Tifa gasped when Cloud grabbed her shoulders and stared at her intently. She averted her eyes, not being able to meet his intense gaze.

"What's wrong with you, Teef? Why are you acting like this?"

Tifa hesitantly raised her eyes, "Because I'm afraid it's true."

Cloud's eyes widened slightly at that, "Barret would never-

"But what about the people he may have rallied? They surely don't give that much of a damn about us."

"Tifa."

"It does us no good to sit around and watch this happen!"

"So you want to fight?" Cloud asked.

She looked away, Cloud loosening his grip, but not letting go.

"Tifa...do you want to fight?" he asked again.

She raised her eyes to meet his once again, lips pursed together, and eyebrows furrowed.

"...That's not the question..." she whispered, "I just...I don't know who to fight."

**A/N:** Erg, I think my brain is attacking my skull...it's at war...ouchie...thanks for the reviews...sorry, I'm not enthusiastic..I'll do better next time, swear. Oh! And Marlene and Denz finally got some ages...well, we'll just leave it...like...I dunno, cloud's like 28 or 27...I dunno...erg, that's strainin the brain...in...PEACE


	10. In Which It Becomes A Problem

In Which It Becomes A Problem

Rufus stood at the front of the gym as he watched the new trainees undertake his rigorous training regime. It was one he personally devised, after studying the techniques of both the Turks, and the SOLDIERs. It'd been a good project for Rufus, one that distracted him and passed the time quickly. With each new achievement amongst the group, Rufus felt better and better about his decision of approaching Reeve.

Honestly, the man couldn't have given him a better project.

Since the day he could remember, Rufus had been coached in etiquette, economics, politics, war games, and anything and everything to keep a business up and running and successful. Rufus frowned slightly as he thought of how Reeve used his money. Reeve didn't live like Rufus did, in a large mansion, with servants and what not. No, instead, Reeve lived like your ordinary person, and Reeve was not an ordinary person.

He could've been a millionaire, rich and famous, just like Rufus and his father had been. Then again, the whole point of Reeve's business was to prevent another ShinRa, Rufus thought bitterly.

The company itself hadn't been that bad, he tried to tell himself. It'd just been the fact they didn't know Mako was harmful to the planet, that was all.

It was lies Rufus had told himself a thousand times over, a way to rid himself of a conscience. Surprisingly enough it was Tseng who had taught him of this. Tseng lost his family in the Wutai war, and yet here he was, leader of the Turks. The Turks, protectors of the very family that had destroyed his own. It had taken a long time for Tseng to be trusted, and it was rather surprising that the man had made it into ShinRa with his Wutai past. However, there was no ignoring the skill that the man could execute his job at. Granted, Tseng did have a soft spot for the Ancient girl, which was why she always managed to get away. But honestly, who didn't have a soft spot for her? Other than the obvious, of course.

Reeve would want reports on how his new squadron was fairing, soon. Honestly, Rufus didn't want to let them go. They were getting that good, to where he was almost considering to tell Tseng to pick out a few he'd think of as 'Turk worthy'. However, he and Tseng were still not on the best of terms.

Rufus sighed inwardly; maybe he could convince Reeve to give him another project with his squadron, once he finished training them. And who knew where that could lead to?

_xxx_

Rude was apprehensive to enter the building, straying at the door for a moment. People would stare though, and attract attention, so Rude fought down his doubts and entered the building.

Seventh Heaven was empty, just as he had planned. It was the slow hours, and a weekday. The bell above the door chimed as he walked in, and he heard hurried footsteps come from the back.

"Hello! Welcome to...oh, Rude," Tifa smiled at him as she saw him.

"Tifa," He greeted.

"And what do I owe this pleasant surprise too?" she asked, taking her place behind the bar.

Rude sat down across from her, "I was just hoping to get some advice."

Tifa grinned, "Well, you came to the right place."

"I...regret asking you this, but I was wondering if you could give me the best course to take to Nibelhiem."

Tifa's eyes widened as he asked this, "Well, you are with the Turks. I'm sure you could find plenty of ways to-

"It's more of an unofficial investigation, Ms. Lockhart. You being a native, I suppose, you would have the best directions."

"Investigation? Do you mean what happened to the reactor?"

"Yes," Rude stated.

"Unofficial..so you mean you're doing this on your own."

"Yes. There is nothing for me to do here. And the recent event has caught my curiosity. I was hoping to get an answer to the attack."

"Yes, yes of course. Well, flying would definitely be the quickest...but you'd need a skilled pilot to find somewhere to land...even in the town. Um...you can always take a vehicle, but it's dangerous at night. So is walking, with all those bestial creatures up there. There really isn't a best way though, it's all difficult. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"No, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine. When are you going?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe when I get a few leads around here as to who it was."

"Why does Nibelhiem interest you so?" Tifa asked, puzzled.

"I'm merely trying to prevent them from attacking a town that isn't full of ghosts," Rude's eye brows shifted slightly.

Tifa's look softened and she rested a hand on Rude's forearm, "Rude...as much as I want to know what happened out there, don't go. It's nothing but a cursed town, and it'll only bring you trouble," she swallowed, "I know we haven't exactly gotten along in the past, but please, Rude, promise me you won't go."

Rude shifted slightly under her intense gaze, "I don't know if I can promise that."

The grip on his arm tightened, and he fought from wincing, "At least try. Stay away from there, Rude. Nothing good comes of Nibelhiem," she released his arm and turned back to cleaning the bar top.

Rude swallowed, "Where is your son?" trying to regain a normal conversation.

"Denzel? He's visiting with Barret...probably for a while now, with what's been happening. I don't want him traveling right now. It's too dangerous. I don't even want Cloud going out, but there's no stopping him," Tifa smiled sadly.

"He is set in his ways."

Tifa laughed, "He is. And where is that little red-headed mullet companion of yours? I hardly ever see you two separated."

"He's working with the recruits."

"Oh, looking for new friends, are you? Well, I pity the poor sods who got stuck with him."

It almost looked like Rude was smirking.

"I don't know how you put up with the fiendish devil, honestly, Rude."

"He isn't that bad, he is somewhat human...but...I do apologize for last times...happenings."

Tifa blushed slightly, remembering the certain grabs Reno had made.

"Oh, that? It wasn't you Rude. Besides, it was worth seeing Cloud chuck a fork at Reno's face. I saw him the other week, and I swear I think there's still three little puncture wounds right in the middle of his forehead."

This time Rude let out a short exhale of breath, his version of a snort.

_xxx_

Cloud sat patiently in the soft chair, his head tilted back. There was a buzz over the com sitting on the secretary's desk, but Cloud ignored the events. He sighed. This was getting out of hand, another attack, and people were starting to get brought into the fray. It was even rumored that there had been deaths. He couldn't let this go on anymore, the way the world was falling apart wasn't doing anything for anyone. Problem was, though, he couldn't figure out why anyone was trying to destroy the peace they'd worked so hard for so many times now.

"Mr. Strife," the secretary spoke.

Cloud glanced up in acknowledgment.

"Mr. Shinra will see you now, but you'll need to leave your sword with the security desk farther down the hall."

Cloud nodded his head once before standing, and continuing father down the hall. Honestly, he was surprised they'd let him this far with his sword.

He reluctantly forfeited the sword over to the guards at the desk before entering the office.

Rufus Shinra glanced up from his desk, and eyed Cloud as he entered.

"Cloud...what can I do for you?" he asked, politely.

"We need to talk," Cloud stated as the door swung shut.

Rufus tilted his head slightly, "Yes?"

"You have connections, Shinra. What's going on?"

Rufus narrowed his eyes slightly, "I don't think I follow, Cloud."

"Who attacked Nibelheim? Whose attacking the C.E. workers?"

"Cloud–

"It's getting out of hand, Shinra. People are suffering, and can't get the supplies they need because of everything. Families are separated, and people are dying, Shinra."

"I'm aware Cloud–

"I really don't think you are, or else you'd be doing something about it. That's what the good, reformed Shinra would do," Cloud tilted his head slightly in thought, "That is..."

"You'll try and pin this on me?" Rufus asked, unperturbed.

"I'm just trying to figure out who to stop."

"I thought you were just a delivery boy."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "Not when it comes to my family. I don't know what game you're playing, Shinra, but you better stop before someone gets hurt," he stated, before turning to head for the door.

"I'll keep it mind, Cloud. Just what do you plan to do about it?"

Cloud paused at the door, "Whatever it takes."

"How's your...son, Cloud? Is he still visiting with Barret Wallace?"

Rufus watched as Cloud's shoulders tensed quickly, "What is it of your concern–

"Just looking out for the people, Cloud," Rufus said in a low voice.

"Yeah, cause you've got a great track record with that."

The door slammed shut behind him, and Rufus chuckled slightly.

**A/N:** Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, that's why I haven't updated. I've been looking for something else to put in here. Now, I want to reiterate, Cloud and Tifa aren't a couple...they're just...kind of there, which I think would be actually how they would work, like, they don't need a label, and once again, Tifa's just is content to be. **Sael!? **You had a bomb threat?! oh, and I got to upload this because I've got up to chapter 14 uploaded on here...been there for at least two weeks. XP I'll probably update soon, to make up for the shortness of this chapter. Thanks so much for reviews, this story is T-U-F-F- ...heh...Later loves!


	11. Remember

Remember

"It's been two months since the attack on the Nibelhiem Reactor, and things around New Midgar are beginning to heat up. While it seems the leader against C.E., Barret Wallace, has taken the more peaceful approach of negotiation talks, vigilantes seem to be taking after his glory days of AVALANCHE. While most of the attacks have been on the unused Mako reactors, a few recent attacks have involved civilians and workers of C.E. alike. Some of the attacks have been on the trains leading in and out of New Midgar, while others have been on new offices that C.E. has established across the continent. Also, with the recent attacks on the trains and ships, it has made it near impossible for the public to travel anywhere without some form of protection. Needless to say, many businesses are suffering from the string of attacks, and unfortunately there have been a number of casualties. While Barret Wallace has made movements of negotiations with C.E., he will not leave the safety of his hometown, as well as many other civilians. But the question is, how long will your hometown remain safe?"

Reeve groaned before flipping the TV off.

"You shouldn't watch that, Reeve. It'll only crush your spirits," Rufus said.

He was currently propping his feet up on his desk, reading a list of reports on his new squadron. The outside of the file stated that it was insurance claims against the company. The inside of it was a completely different story.

"They attacked Nibelhiem again...destroyed most of the rebuilt city."

"At least no one lives there," Rufus replied.

"God, what have I done? I thought this would be for the betterment of the world! I mean, look around! With our recent break through, energy has never been at a level this high."

"Not since Mako, at least."

"And yet everyone freaks out just because they keep living in the past! Honestly, with the way these stupid vigilantes are acting I might actually now be doing more harm than good."

Rufus sighed, looking up, "Are you sure your built for the pressures of the business world, Reeve?"

"I begin to wonder," Reeve muttered, staring out his window, "How is your squadron doing?"

Rufus beamed, "Perfect. I've poked my head in on some of the Turks' training, and some SOLDIER methods and combined the two. I've even managed to mix in some Wutai training, as well. They're all very adept, and quick learners. Very loyal too. They should be a valuable asset to your team once they are ready."

"And when will they be ready?"

Rufus' face darkened for a moment, but then he resumed his cool composure.

"Soon."

"Good, with the recent events...Gaia knows we'll need them."

_xxx_

Cloud sat, his arms crossed, eyes closed as he waited. The door creaked open, but Cloud didn't stir. He opened his eyes slowly as Reeve moved around to his desk.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Cloud. I had a meeting," Reeve stated, seating himself.

"It's fine."

Reeve leaned onto his desk, lacing his fingers together, "So what can I do for you Cloud?"

Cloud sighed slightly, catching Reeve's attention, "What is it, Cloud?"

"I've been to see Rufus."

"Rufus–

"Yes, I have."

"Why did you see him?" Reeve asked.

"I don't trust him, Reeve."

Reeve sighed loudly, leaning back, "Again with this–

"I have every reason to not trust him; and the things he said–

"Cloud," Reeve cut him off, "Why can't you accept him?"

Cloud studied Reeve for a moment, "Because he's more trouble than he's worth."

"What do you mean?"

"Who gave you the idea for the business, Reeve?"

Reeve blinked, flustered, "Well, I think that's completely irrelevant–

"Who, Reeve?"

Reeve averted his gaze, "...Rufus."

Cloud nodded his head shortly, "And this led to the split, would you not agree?"

"Well, yes but I still don't think–

"It did. And did Tifa not make some progress with Barret this past year?"

"Yes, she did...which we are all very grateful for, Cloud."

"And which investor caused Barret to turn completely and now target C.E.?"

Reeve sighed, defeated, "Rufus did."

"Rufus. Look at the signs, Reeve. He's up to something–

"That doesn't prove anything Cloud. You need more than just speculations and coincidence to put Rufus down. You _know _that and yet you repeatedly show up here trying to inform me of something I already know. Yes, Rufus does have quite the history, and yes he certainly isn't a saint. But Gaia, Cloud...I can't handle this. I trust Rufus, and he's staying."

Cloud blinked, "So...you're willing to put him before us?"

Reeve stared in open shock, "I didn't say that Cloud."

"You might though," Cloud stood swiftly, "If things take a turn for the worse."

"Cloud–

"I have to go," Cloud moved for the door.

"Cloud...wait," Cloud glanced over his shoulder, prompting Reeve to continue, "There's...there's a gathering in a few days here in New Midgar...to try, and come to some type of agreement with Barret and his...rebellion. I'm trying to fix this, Cloud. And...you...you and Tifa would be a great help to our cause. Yuffie might be there, though Barret is staying in Corel, we're still discussing terms with him," Reeve sighed deeply, "I know you don't trust Rufus, Cloud, and I'm not asking you to. But trust _me_ on this one. We're just trying to do what's best for the planet, and the people. And...if you and Tifa were to come to the negotiations, well, that would help considerably. Could you at least run that by Tifa?"

Cloud nodded his head once.

"Thank you, Cloud."

_xxx_

Reno sighed, tipping his head back against the rim of the bath tub. The water steamed up, fogging up the mirror above the sink, and relaxing Reno at the same time. He sighed, sinking deeper into the steaming water, till he could blow bubbles out of his mouth.

He was _sore._ He was in pain, and it was all because of damn Tseng and his stupid recruiting. It was down to the wire, with few recruits remaining. All of them were hurting, and yet none of them were complaining. It was getting harder and harder to make cuts, although Reno was secretly pleased that recruit 83 had not been cut yet. He knew that Elena was currently training them with communications; code-speak and what not. Rude had disappeared for the weekend, something he was forming a tendency to do. Reno believe that Tseng or Rufus had him investigating the recent vigilante attacks. Tseng was going over reports on his latest physical exertion he had doomed the recruits (and Reno) to. Reno hated Tseng with a passion right now, and nothing could've moved him from his steaming tub of utter bliss.

Except for the persistent ringing of his phone.

Reno sighed again. It was the third time in a row that he'd been called, and he figured it was probably something important.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt,_

_Too sexy for my shirt,_

_So sexy it hurtssss..._

Reno mouthed along with the song as he slowly lifted his body from the tub. He hissed as his leg cramped, and managed to topple over the side of the tub and onto the cool tile of his bathroom. He didn't even bother to stand. He rolled over to his cabinet and reached up, blindly grabbing for his phone. He yelped as his toothpaste made a dive-bomb at his nose, and finally grasped his phone.

"Yo," he stated, flipping it open.

"Reno..."

"Dammit, Rude. What is it? I'm trying to relax here."

A harsh cough, "Reno..."

Reno's eyes narrowed as he sat up, naked on the floor of the bathroom. "Rude? Are you okay?"

"No..." he cleared his throat, "It went wrong, Reno..."

"Rude... What the hell are you talking about?" Reno asked.

"I was just..." another cough, "Making sure..."

"Rude! What did...you _do_?"

"Remember..." he coughed again.

Reno's eyes went wide, "You went to Nibelhiem! You stupid son of a bitch!"

"My mother...would shoot you."

"Why the hell?! After...I told you! And...with Rufus damn fucking going to town with his new group for Reeve! And you went and galloped gallantly to that Godforsaken ghost-town?!"

"I had too...make sure...and..."

"What?! Do you still have a crush on Lockhart? Are you trying to get on her good side or something? Trying to clear good ol' Barret's name? You are aware of the fact that she and that stupid ass Ex-Soldier wannabee are finally hitting it off, correct?"

"Reno," his voice is urgent.

A loud cracking sound split Rude's breathing on the phone, and Reno jumped to his feet in a split second.

Reno knew that sound.

"Rude! Rude! Are you still there?"

No longer was his voice patronizing or mocking. There was a seriousness to it, and a pain, that few people ever heard.

"Reno..." his voice much softer. "It wasn't him..."

"Wallace?! You're thinking about him! Dammit! Rude! Get the fuck outta there! Look, let me put on some pants and I'm-

"No! Stay out of it, Reno! ..." Rude grunted and hissed through the phone.

"What do ya mean stay out of it! You fuckin called me on your damn death bed and expect me to drop it?! I'm getting the heli and I'm grabbing Tseng's Wutai ass and we're heading over there!"

That was when Reno heard Rude chuckle.

"Rude! I wasn't serious! You aren't on your death bed. You're okay, right? Rude?"

"Sorry, Ren...I don't...know...who, but...something...they're, they're familiar," another harsh cough.

"Rude!" Reno's heart pumped in his ears.

"My place...the...floor...stash..."

Rude was gasping now, and more cracking pops rang in the background.

"God, Rude, keep moving! Don't let them find you!" Reno shouted into the phone, grabbing a towel and running out of the bathroom.

Rude let out a grunt of pain. "Can't...leg..."

"Rude! Stay with me man, stay with me," Reno fumbled with the phone, trying to get his bearings, "Just gotta get my keys, and I'll be there."

Rude full out laughed this time. Reno swallowed. The last time he heard Rude laugh like that was when he'd been lying in a pool of his own blood after a mission that had gone bad to say the least. Luckily they had gotten everyone out alive.

But this time...there was no one there but Rude. Elena wasn't there to stop the bleeding. Tseng wasn't there to drag Rude's limp body towards safety. And Reno wasn't there to get them all the hell out of there on the helicopter.

"Rude! Tell me you've got something to stop the bleeding...Rude? Rude!"

Another loud huff, "Sorry...catchin my breath."

"Just keep movin, man! Don't stop! If you do, they find you! Whoever the hell they are! Dammit, only you could piss off people you don't even know!" Reno was in his car now.

"I'm sorry...Ren..."

"Rude...please, for once in my life, I said it...don't die, please."

"Second time..."

"Dammit, Rude! It worked last time!"

"Won't work...this time."

"Rude! I didn't ask for your opinion! You're just suppose to stay alive, okay? Okay?"

A few more cracking pops in the distance.

A wheezing, harsh breath.

"Rude?" Reno's voice small and nervous, "Rude? You there? I mean...Come on Rude...It's all a joke right? Please tell me it's a joke...a joke...it's all a bad joke...just messing with my head...waiting at HQ...You're recording this, aren't you? And Elena's got a camera, doesn't she?"

Struggled breathing, more gunshots in the distance.

"Hey remember that time when we rigged Tseng's door with a bucket of tampons we found in Elena's office? Remember that? And then that time...when we...when we locked ourselves in ... in the freezer at McChocobo's? Then that giant ass costume guy had to rescue us?" a nervous chuckle, "Remember that Rude?"

Static.

"And then...when we made Lena think you fell out of the heli? Remember that? Remember that Rude?"

Silence.

"Remember Rude," he choked.

**A/N:** God, I hope Reno was in character this chapter...that was my biggest concern, really. And I'm not really one to add songs in stories, but come on...that song has got Reno written all over it. Hope this chapter wasn't too depressing, and I did update fast. XP Thanks for reviews, loves. And I will update Diaries eventually, maybe by the beginning of next week. PEACE!


	12. We Regret To Inform You

We Regret To Inform You

"Strife Delivery Service."

"Cloud?"

"Barret?"

"Hey, man...how's...how's it goin?"

Cloud paused for a moment. How long had it been since he'd last spoken to Barret? Two months had passed since the Nebelhiem Reactor incident, and things had gone from bad to worse.

"Alright..."

"Tifa?"

Cloud hesitated, "She's..." he considered lying. "...she's...not good, Barret."

Cloud heard Barret swallow, "I guess, that's got somethin to do with me, eh?"

"I don't think it's you, Barret. I know it isn't you." Cloud replied, answering more than one question.

"Thanks, man."

"She's just worried, about Denzel..." Cloud said, "So am I," he added quickly.

"I know, man, I know...and that's why I'm callin. Things...things aren't safe for him here, anymore. We need to get him out..._now._"

Cloud swallowed.

"They have leverage on you, man...and they figurin it out...and who knows who these people would use him for? It won't be long before they realize they got Cloud Strife's adopted son livin with me. I don't want to put him in any danger...even though, I know I already have...and I'm sorry, for that, I really am."

Cloud tipped his head back a moment, "It's okay."

"So, you think you can get out here and pick him up?"

"I would...but..."

"Tifa?"

"She's one of the reasons," Cloud said, glancing behind him, "But...they're trying to keep me here..."

"Who?" Barret asked, confused.

"These stupid people negotiating the talks...they think it's for my safety."

Barret laughed, "Your safety? What about their's? Trying to deny the delivery boy his right to deliver. But when would something like this stop you?"

"I'm afraid to leave Tifa alone..." Cloud replied.

Barret swallowed again, "She's that bad?"

"She's confused. And with all things considered, she's got a lot on her right now."

"I'm sorry man...I shouldn't have severed our ties so quickly when I found out...especially with Denze here and everything...but for a time, I'd thought he'd be safer out here."

"So did I Barret. But with these new attacks going on, and no one knowing who they are..."

"You'd rather have him where you can keep an eye on him...I get ya. Listen, I'll call around. See if I can work something out."

"Thanks, Barret."

"No problem, it's the least I can do."

_xxx_

It wouldn't be surprising to say that Tseng did not want to end his day with a near naked Reno flinging himself through his office door unannounced and in a panicked state of mind.

Tseng had been finishing up the last of his reports when he heard his secretary scream. And then there was Reno, bursting through his door, a scanty towel wrapped around his waist, and water dripping off of him.

"_Reno_?" Tseng asked, incredulously.

This was a new prank.

"Tseng! Dammit, Tseng! Why the hell did you send him?!"

Tseng's eyes narrowed. There was a wild look in Reno's eyes as he stumbled across the carpet to Tseng's desk.

"What are-

"Never mind! Get the helicopter! Call Elena! And get some fuckin medical supplies. We gotta get out to Nibelhiem ASAP!"

"Nibelhiem?"

"Yes! Did you not hear me the first time?"

"Reno. Calm down. What's going on?"

"Like hell you don't know! You sent him up there, didn't you? And fuck! We're wasting time here, Tseng! We've gotta go! And you've done nothing!"

"Why?"

"Because Rude is going to die if we don't!" Reno yelled, grasping the collar of Tseng's shirt, "So I suggest you damn better find some type of transportation!"

"Reno."

"And get Lena! She knows...stuff..."

"Reno."

"And...and the heli...no better pilot than me!"

"Reno."

"And...and then...83...she's got spunk...God...get someone...anyone..."

And before Tseng realized it, Reno was clinging to his shirt to hold himself up.

"Reno...he's already dead, isn't he," it was more of a statement, than a question.

"There's still hope," his voice was muffled against Tseng's shirt.

"Is there hope for you, Reno?"

Reno didn't reply, merely hid his face.

Tseng raised his eyes to the open door, where his secretary was watching with fascination and fear.

"Call Elena. Get a helicopter prepped to leave in five minutes. Get the location of President Shinra, and try and find an extra pair of pants."

_xxx_

"Well, I must say, this is impressive Rufus. Although I can't say I should expect any less with your experience," Reeve stated, eyes skimming the reports.

"Thank you, Reeve."

"This should be a valuable asset to the team. I thank you once again for your work, Rufus. This will prove extremely helpful."

"Ah, yes. It was no problem, but Reeve..."

"Hmm?" Reeve mumbled.

"What will you do with them now?"

Reeve looked up from his papers, brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've got a team of highly trained people on your hands. You can't let them sit around and do nothing. Their skills will go to waste, and they will begin to lose what talent they had."

"Did you actually mean for that to come out like it was directly associated with Reno?"

Rufus smirked, "No."

"Okay. No, I haven't given it much thought. I was planning on having some investigate the recent vigilante attacks."

"Yes."

"I also plan on having them scope out new areas for our offices. We can't keep having our offices blow up in the middle of the night...half of them before they're even built," Reeve sighed, "I'm just worried one of these days, it isn't going to be in the middle of the night."

"You don't look so good, Reeve."

"Haven't been sleeping well, with everything that's been happening. Not to mention the fact I'm actually speaking with Barret again. It's strange, hearing from him after all these years."

"Why don't you let me just stay in control of the squad? That would be one less thing for you to worry about, and that way it will get done, and you know it will be done right."

Reeve looked up, "Not a bad idea. You are familiar with them after all. However, if I do that...your involvement will more than likely have to be made public. Are you ready to take that risk, Rufus?"

"Are you, Reeve?" Rufus asked, in almost a challenging voice.

Reeve narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"Mr. Tuesti," Ana's voice cut the silence, making Reeve jump.

"Yes, Ana?" Reeve asked.

"There's a phone call for Mr. Shinra on line two."

"Alright thank you," Reeve stated.

He reached for the phone, "This is unexpected."

"Just put it on the speaker, Reeve."

Reeve did as Rufus asked, and answered the call.

"Yes?" Rufus asked.

"Mr. President."

"What is it, Tseng?"

"I have...news, sir," Tseng sounded hesitant, and there was a loud whirring noise in the background.

"Tseng, are you in a helicopter?" Rufus asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Where are you?"

"En route to New Midgar, sir, with Reno."

"And where are you coming from, exactly?" Rufus asked.

"Nibelhiem."

"Nibelhiem? What in the bloody hell were you doing there?" Reeve interjected.

"Elena is with you, correct, Mr. President?" Tseng asked, ignoring Reeve.

"Correct. What news do you and Reno have for me, Tseng?" Rufus asked.

Reeve shivered in apprehension, feeling goose bumps rise on his arms.

There was a long pause, followed by a heavy sigh from Tseng, "We regret to inform you that Rude Marino has passed on."

_xxx_

"Strife Delivery Service, Tifa speaking."

"Tifa," a deep voice rumbled.

"Vincent! Hey, how are you? Been a while, huh?" Tifa chuckled through the phone.

"Hmm, it has."

"It's good to hear from you, what can I do for you? Need something delivered?"

"No, Tifa, it isn't that."

"What's up, then?" she asked, voice still bright.

"How have you been, Tifa?"

Vincent waited as she gathered her thoughts, knowing the question had caught her off guard.

"I've...been better," she said slowly.

"It's to be expected, and Cloud?"

She sighed softly, "Worried, that's what he is."

"I'm sure you're the same."

"We're getting through it."

"That's good," he stated, "Tifa, I'm bringing Denzel home."

He listened to her gasp, and relief flooded her voice, "You are? Oh, Vincent, I can't thank you enough."

"It's fine, no problem. I've been meaning to head over to New Midgar as of recent, and Barret called–

"Barret? He...asked you?"

"He did. He's concerned, as well Tifa. You know–

"I know, Vincent. Thank you, again."

"It isn't a problem."

She sighed again, "How long until...?"

"It'll be a few days, I'll be sure to call when we're on our way in."

_xxx_

Reno sat with his back leaning against the wall of the helicopter. Tseng was on the phone with Rufus, and he tilted his head away towards the window. For once he wasn't flying, and he was okay with that. Rude's body had been found along the outskirts of the town, bullet riddled, and a large gash across his chest.

Reno didn't even know how he survived for as long as he did.

Tseng replied something to Rufus, before clicking off his phone. He turned to look at the man, a mere shell of his normal spunk and humor.

"Reno–

"I'm okay."

Reno hadn't told Tseng the whole details of his conversation with Rude. He hadn't told him about Rude speaking of the group, and how there was information back at his place. Undoubtedly if they had found him out, and possibly lured him to Nebelhiem, there was a chance his phone was bugged.

That or after killing him, they'd simply search his place anyways for the information he had spoken on over the phone.

Both his phone and wallet had been missing when they found the body; even his trademark sunglasses were gone, leaving his lifeless, hazel eyes staring up at Reno.

However, Reno had one advantage over Rude's murderers. Reno knew that if they did bug the phone, then they'd know to head for Rude's place, which they would assume is his home.

But Reno knew better than that.

He kept his eyes turned away from the body bag, it skirted on the edge of his peripheral vision. The helicopter whirred in the background, and Reno kept replaying the conversation over and over in his head.

He didn't have a clue who these people were, and neither did he know why they were in Nibelhiem. Tseng claimed to have not sent him there, and that it must have been on his own time. Either Rude had stumbled across something he wasn't suppose to, or he knew something was going on out there and went to investigate it.

Reno sighed, what would anyone want with Nibelhiem anyways?

The helicopter dipped, and Reno blinked, brought back into the present. The helicopter was hovering over the landing pad on the roof of Shinra estates. Reno blinked again, glancing towards Tseng. He was beside the pilot, talking to him.

The helicopter jerked slightly as it landed, rough, and Reno immediately had the door open and was hopping out. The wind stirred up from the blades tugged at Reno's clothing, and he bowed his head down.

Tseng jumped out behind him, shouting above the roar of the helicopter, "Reno! Where are you going?"

"I've got something to do!" Reno didn't even look back.

"Reno! What about Rude? Reno!"

_xxx_

"Are you finished packing?"

Tifa glanced up from her bag, "Yeah, it's only one night. Didn't take much."

Cloud nodded his head softly, "I know...you don't want to stay out there, but with it starting so early..."

Tifa smiled, "It's fine, Cloud. Really. I'm just glad Reeve's doing something about it."

Cloud walked over slowly as Tifa lifted her bag off her bed, "We'll leave in an hour or so."

She dropped the bag on the floor, "Okay."

"Tifa, you don't have to go if–

She smiled again, "No. It's fine. I want to go; I want to try and fix this," she stared up at him, "Maybe...maybe if we can get through this, then maybe everything we'll start to work itself out."

"Maybe," Cloud replied softly.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Cloud blinked, and looked at her, "What?"

She huffed once, putting her hands on her hips, "What's wrong?"

Cloud smirked slightly, "What isn't wrong?"

"Well, then...we'll just have to rest tonight. Stay in at the inn, okay? Watch a movie or something. Reeve said he had us a pretty nice room."

"I know, but–

"Hey," she squeezed his arm gently, "Things are starting to look up a bit. Don't worry so much, okay?"

Cloud smiled softly, nodding his head once.

**A/N: **Don't kill me! Dodges pitchforks and Masamunes Just hold onto your seat, people...it's just getting started. Oh, and thanks for reviews loves! And I think Rude is Italian, or would be awesome if he was...so he got an italian name.


	13. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Home Is Where the Heart Is

Yuffie sat on the edge of the seat, her feet tapping as she chewed on the end of her hair. She twisted her fingers together, pulling on them as she tried to calm herself. She tried to use her meditation to calm her breathing, she really did, but all her training seemed to fail her in this one, crucial moment.

For all her childhood, all she could remember was hating her father to such a level for letting Wutai become what it had been. All she could remember was rebelling against him in anyway possible, and only truly being adamant in her studies of the ninja just so she could get away from him. It certainly hadn't been his idea to let her go traversing across the planet in company of one helluva misfit crew with murderous intent for a homicidal half-alien maniac bent on world destruction.

That had been hers.

Up until this point, she'd always been proud of that. She'd been proud of the fact that the one time that she stood up against her father, she'd been right; she'd helped saved the world, multiple times now. Sure she hadn't exactly been honest, but she was loyal to her strange group of friends. She had done something worth being proud of, and not only for Wutai, but for everyone. And...and her father couldn't deny that, and he had conceded to her for the first time in her life.

She'd never thought she'd see the day when she wished she could take it all back.

That's right, Yuffie Kisaragi, the proud ninja and heir to the Wutai throne, was regretting one of the most life changing events she'd ever experienced.

And all because she was cowering in fear.

All her life, she'd been willing to do anything, try anything. She was the first to pounce Icicle Inn's fiend soup. She'd been the first to tell off Cloud for ignoring Tifa; she was the one that tried to throw Barret off the airship; she was the one who floundered through strange sludge after Marlene's precious necklace Barret gave her; she was the one.

And now she was wanting it all to just go away.

She was even more ashamed of herself, because, for as much as she had thought she hated her father, she couldn't bare the thought of living without him. Who would she fight with first thing in the morning? Who would call her endlessly to check up on her? Who would give her pointless advice she'd wished she'd taken later on? Who would run Wutai? She wasn't ready to have that responsibility, even if she had taken it. She thought it'd just be temporary, despite what the doctors said. Godo was too damn stubborn to die and leave Wutai to his crazy daughter, that's how she thought it went.

But it seemed like fate was playing a card she wasn't counting on, and even though she'd miss every single one of her friends, from Tifa's insistent nagging, to Cloud's brooding silence; to Barret's loud mouth, and Cid's foul one; to Nanaki's kind knowledge, and Vincent's arrogant knowledge; from Reeve's smart ass, to Marlene and Denzel; even though she'd miss them all...she was wanting to take it back.

She was wishing she'd just stayed home.

_xxx_

Tifa fluffed her hair once more in the mirror with the towel, drying off the ends of her long locks. She sighed, leaning forward into the mirror, inspecting the dark bags that hung beneath her eyes. She twisted her face to the side, trying to buy some time.

Honestly, she thought it was Reeve's idea of a sick, twisted joke.

It wasn't like she had never shared a bed with Cloud, either, it was just the fact that there had never been any reason for Reeve to assume the two would only want one bed. Yuffie probably put him up to it, she thought to herself.

She finally emerged from the bathroom into the bedroom. Reeve had told the truth. It was a rather nice room, especially just for one night.

A rather nice room with one bed.

She sighed again, blowing lose strands from her eyes, and stopped short. Cloud was already asleep. She moved quickly across the room, clicking off the TV, a movie laid out on top of it, ready to be watched. She smiled slightly; he was sitting up, on top of the covers, his head lolled off to the side.

She walked over to the bed, debating on wether or not to wake him. She decided not to, and began yanking on the covers and cursing his dead weight. She grunted as she fought with the covers, finally freeing them from beneath his body. She once again cursed his ability to sleep like a brick as he tipped over, lying horizontally across the bed.

She groaned, yanking on his arm to try and pull him right. When she had finally succeeded in what she believed to be a semi-comfortable position for him, she flopped herself down onto the bed, slipping beneath the covers.

She cursed again when she realized she hadn't turned off the lamp. She rolled over, reaching across the oblivious Cloud, and flipped the switch, the room plunging into darkness. In the dim light from the moon, she could see him still sleeping peacefully.

She shook her head lightly, "The things I do for you," she smiled though, blushed slightly before being brave, and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, "Good night."

She sighed again, slipping down beneath the covers once more, before turning away from him, curling up on her side. It was about five seconds after she had gotten settled she felt him shift on the bed, rolling, and his arm fell around her waist, pulling her close to his chest.

She felt his lips brush up against her cheekbone, and she flushed in the dark as he relaxed back on to his pillow, his arms still wrapped securely around her waist.

"Good night," his breath tickled her neck.

_xxx_

Reno moved quickly through the dark streets, glancing over his shoulder. He kept treating this like they knew Rude had called him; he figured they did, anyways.

He'd already lost two people, though he still wasn't sure wether or not they'd actually been trailing him. He was thriving off of paranoia, but he also knew that could bite him in the ass in the end.

Rude would be cremated, he knew that much. And, if things got to hectic, he might not be around for the cremation. He'd already apologized to Rude for that in his mind, but Rude would understand.

Picking his way through the abandoned ruins of Midgar, he moved his way into the train graveyard. Many dead, unused train carts littered the area, some overturned and halfway destroyed from the battles that had taken place through out the years.

He glanced over his shoulder once again, eying his surroundings, before disappearing into one of the carts. He slid the door shut as quietly as he could, but it still squeaked in protest. He stood by the door for five minutes, listening for anything suspicious, before finally deeming it okay to move again.

This was where Rude use to stay as a kid. Before he was a Turk, this was where Rude would go. This was where Reno met Rude. This was Rude's place, not his apartment, which Reno was sure had already been ransacked.

Moving down to the end of the cart, he reached beneath the back seat, wrenching up a section of the floor. He grasped around blindly, until his hand contacted with something solid. Grasping it firmly in his fist, he lifted up the small box. He studied the metal casing, before popping the lid open. Files and paper split out of the open box, and Reno struggled to keep them in order.

His eyes scanned over words, the most being 'Operation revival', 'Targets 1...2...3', scheduled assassination, and 'planned meeting'.

Cait Enterprises, Rufus, Reeve, AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, SOLDIER, Turks; all of this information was there, in files Rude had stolen or found or made.

Reno's eyes widened, his fingers brushing across tapes. He lifted them up, he'd have to play them somewhere else, and he slipped them into his pocket. He spread the papers out on the floor, eyes scanning over the information. Reactors, Nibelhiem, Gongaga, Midgar, Mako, Jenova. Someone had been researching the past, and the present. Pictures of Seventh Heaven, Corel, Rocket Town, Wutai, New Midgar. Profiles on each person, manuscripts, phone lists, addresses; a wealth of information.

Reno reached down, picking up a packet of papers. Across the top, scrawled in Rude's neat handwriting read 'Phone call #12. Voices one and three.'

Reno's eyes scanned the typed words, the parts that seemed important.

_Voice 1: We have every reason to believe he could interrupt our plans. He's getting suspicious–_

_Voice 3: We'll take care of it sir._

_Voice 1: Good, this could ruin everything. Now, as for Targets one, two and three._

_Voice 3: Target one is to be eliminated in approximately three weeks, two in two weeks, and three in one week._

_Voice 1: Those aren't definite?_

_Voice 3: No, sir. We're still looking for the precise opportunity._

_Voice 1: Don't screw this up. If you mess up one of these, than the other two will be alerted. Nothing can be traced, understand?_

_Voice 3: Yes, sir. About these targets, though, sir. They could compromise the safety of-_

_Voice 1: I understand that, and I'm willing to take that risk. Accidents happen, after all._

_Voice 3: Yes, sir. Consider it done._

Reno swallowed. These targets, this phone call, depending on when it was taken could depend upon when these people would be killed. Reno sifted through the papers again, struggling to find the targets names, sifting through more phone calls. His eyes fell over the planned destruction of the Nibelheim reactor, the talks of the successful attacks on C.E., the planning once again of assassinations.

There was a loud thump outside, and Reno jerked his head up, cursing. Footsteps, hushed voices, and Reno scrambled to shove the papers back into the box. He slid it across the floor, where it disappeared into the hole in the floor. A few papers were left astray, and he shoved those into his pocket, replacing the floor, before standing by the doorway.

Inching his rod out, he pressed his body to the door, breathing softly, listening.

The first burst through the door, black stealth suit, blow to the back of the head, and Reno was out the door, kicking the man roughly in the side.

He sprinted across the open ground, throwing himself behind another cart as a gun fired in the distance. He huffed, angry, before whipping out his own gun. He turned swiftly, the moonlight shining on his opponents. Three swift shots, two down.

He moved further across the graveyard, towards his escape.

He would've felt a lot better if his partner would've been a step behind him, instead of lying in a body bag somewhere.

_xxx_

The talks were held in the large auditorium Reeve had designed for lectures of environmental issues. Currently the place was packed, civilians lining up the upper balcony just to watch; employees of C. E. where seated on one side, those with Barret on the other side. Reeve was seated on the stage, a few investors with him. There was a large screen set up along the back wall, a computer hooked up to it. It was five minutes before the talk that Barret's face appeared up on it, testing the microphone.

Cloud and Tifa moved up the stage, a hand on her back as the crossed to speak with Reeve.

"Reeve, thank you for the room," Tifa smiled, holding out her hand to shake Reeve's.

"Ah, it wasn't a problem," Reeve grinned.

Tifa tilted her head to the side slightly, "You did know both of us were coming, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Then why only one bed?" she asked with a smile.

Reeve chuckled softly, nervously, "Well-

"Who is this, Tuesti?"

Reeve twitched at the interruption, "Ah, Mr. Rase, you know Cloud Strife. This is our friend, and fellow member of AVALANCHE, Tifa Lockhart."

Tifa smiled, extending her hand, "Pleasure."

Rase studied the hand before him, then looked at Reeve, "Is _she_ participating in the talks, Tuesti?"

Reeve blinked, surprised, "Well, of course. She's-

"I see," the man stated, before walking away to take his seat.

Tifa stared in disbelief, Reeve placing his head in his hands, "I'm sorry, Tifa."

She shook her head lightly, her fists clinching together, "They aren't going to listen to a word I say, are they?"

"Ms. Lockhart, what a surprise..."

Tifa glanced over her shoulder, Cloud turning as well. His eyes narrowed, a protective hand resting on Tifa's shoulder.

"Rufus?"

Rufus inclined his head to Tifa politely, "How have you been? Here to watch the proceedings?"

"Well, no, I'm here to try and talk some sense into Barret. I don't know if he'll listen to these people," she gestured to the men on the stage, "He's pretty set in his way."

"Ah, yes, he is," Rufus replied, "Why don't you take your seat, Ms. Lockhart. I'm sure we're ready to begin the first of the negotiations, right Reeve?"

"Right right. Cloud, Tifa," Reeve gestured to the seats beside him.

Cloud took his seat, Tifa moving to sit beside of him.

"So, you're really staying up here, Ms. Lockhart?"

Tifa looked at Rufus incredulously, "Of course, Rufus. It's my right and my responsibility-

Rufus placed a light hand on Tifa's shoulder, where she studied it before studying him, "I'm just trying to save you the embarrassment Ms. Lockhart. These men will not go easy on you; if anything, they'll go harder."

Tifa jerked her shoulder from beneath Rufus' hand, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Mr. ShinRa. Thank you," she proudly took her seat beside of Cloud, "Maybe you should save yourself the embarrassment of trying to change my mind."

Rufus chuckled slightly, giving a mock bow, "As you wish, milady."

_xxx_

Tifa slammed the suitcase shut, zipping it shut violently. She gave a heavy sigh, bracing her hands on either side of the case.

A warm hand on her shoulder made her tense, and she glanced back.

"You knew that it would be like this," Cloud stated.

"I know," Tifa replied, "I guess...I guess I was too hopeful to think they'd resolve it like that."

"Barret will have to come here, and inspect everything before it'll be over."

Tifa growled, "They're all so cocky."

"The investors?"

"And Barret. Wait till I get my hands on him," she muttered.

Cloud smirked, "I know."

Tifa placed her hand over Cloud's, "Thanks, Cloud."

He smiled, "For what?"

"For keeping me from attacking those stupid old bast–

"Tifa. I know...they weren't very adamant about you being there–

"Just because I'm a woman!" she threw her hands up into the air, "It's ridiculous! I should've punched them! Why couldn't you at least let me punch one of them?"

"Because that would probably come back to bite us in the ass."

"Oh ha ha, Cloud. Very funny," she wiggled away from his hand, moving to finish packing her bag.

"Listen, I'm going to go talk to Reeve for a minute, and then I'll be back up. We can leave, then."

"Alright," Tifa replied, turning away from him.

"Thanks for packing me."

"No big deal," she replied, stuffing her pajamas into the bag.

Cloud's footsteps creaked across the floor, and she didn't realize he had move towards her until she felt his hand resting on her hip. She froze, the blood rushing to her face.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear, and kissed her cheek.

And then he was gone, swiftly out the door. Tifa stood in a daze for a moment, her breath shallow. She really didn't know what had gotten into Cloud lately; it wasn't like him to be affectionate, especially on that level. She snapped back to her senses when a phone rang, and she glanced around, spying Cloud's phone laying on the dresser.

She sighed, moving towards it before checking the ID and answering it.

"Vincent," she sighed.

He was silent for a moment, "I thought I called Cloud–

"You did, he just left his phone behind. Can I give him a message?"

"It's fine, I'll just tell you. Denzel should be home by eight tonight. It six now, so, I suppose it shouldn't take you two too long to leave New Midgar."

"How did you know we were in New Mid?"

"Yuffie told me."

Tifa sighed, "Oh, yeah."

"She was sorry she couldn't make it...but Godo's health...well, it took a turn for the worse."

Tifa cradled the phone gently, "I see. I'll call her later, check up on her."

"Thank you, Tifa."

"No, thank you Vincent. I'll feel a lot better with Denzel safe at home."

**A/N: **What has happened to dear old Cloud? Ah well, romance bites me and forces me to write it...not that I mind...and I _swear_ I'm not neglecting studies (Even though I said stand still halt) These are just chapters I've already written up, and since I need a break and the alert system is on the go, I figure, what the hell? Anyways, thanks so much for reviews! Love ya!


	14. Nothing Set In Stone

Nothing Set In Stone

"Miss Kisaragi?"

Yuffie's head jerked up, her eyes wide. There was a doctor standing at the entrance to Godo's room. She stood quickly, nearly knocking over her chair and bit her lip.

"Yes?"

The doctor smiled warmly, "He's alright."

Yuffie felt the world slam into her chest, and she gasped in relief, almost threatening tears but bit them back.

She looked up at the doctor, smiling gratefully, "Thank you," she breathed.

The doctor nodded, "You do understand..."

"I know there's always a chance of it...he's just...never been so close before," she said awkwardly, rubbing her arm.

"Yes, well, I just think it was a lapse, and not regular symptoms. I believe he should be alive and well and throwing trays again in no time."

Yuffie gasped, "I _knew_ you looked familiar. How did...?"

The man sighed, smirking, "Well, it's not exactly easy for him to lift a tray in his current state," the man moved over to stand beside Yuffie, "I've given one of the women in there his medicine. It isn't too complicated, but it should help to ease the pain. I'm not saying it'll slow the process, but, he should be more of himself the further he goes," the doctor sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound so pessimistic."

"It's fine. It's something we've both understood for a while now, and maybe, since you helped him through this...he'll actually take the medicine. Or, he may just as easily revert to his old, stubborn ways," the doctor chuckled, and Yuffie continued, "I have a question. What...what about mobility?"

The doctor sighed darkly here, "I don't think walking is best for him right now. While, yes, he can a bit, he may be prone to falling. He needs to either have a walker, or a wheelchair, which we have provided you with both. Now, he won't be getting up out of bed for at least a week. While he's going to be okay, he still did just have a close brush with death."

"I understand."

"Would you like to see him?"

_xxx_

Reno popped the tape into the player, seated on the floor of his apartment. Static filled the air, garbled voices until it finally cleared, Rude's deep voice dominating the room.

Reno shivered.

"This is Rude Marino, mission number seven at Nibelheim."

Reno blinked, number seven? How many times had Rude been up there?

"The group has began its movements again. I believe they will attack C.E.'s headquarters in Gongaga next. There has been some small talk of targets one, two and three. I've only been able to identify one of them, though. It appears as if target three is due to be assassinated in approximately four days; an assault on his home."

"Who is he, Rude? Who is he?"

"From there, they are attacking target two, still unknown, when he finally comes to New Midgar. Target one will be assassinated in his offices."

"Who is he Rude?"

"Target three is–

Reno's breath froze his throat before he dropped the tape player, making a mad dash for the door.

_xxx_

Yuffie entered the dark room slowly, a small lamp beside of Godo's bed. There were actual machines hooked up to him, modern medicine all around. It startled her.

Godo was lying on the bed, sleeping in the dim light. He looked strange to Yuffie; tiny and frail, almost stretched thin. She moved quickly across the floor, sitting down gently beside of him on the bed. She took a wrinkled hand gently in her own.

"I know I'm not perfect, and I sure as hell know you aren't perfect...and I know we don't get along, I really do, and sometimes I wish we would...but...I don't think we'd be Godo and Yuffie if we got along. I just want you to live, and I know you're getting tired, but, if you'll just stick around a little longer, I might actually get this whole princess thing right...and maybe I can make you proud again. I know I'm a screw up, but you'd like that, wouldn't you?" she sighed, rubbing the back of his hand lightly and looking down, "Should I regret what I did? Leaving, I mean. I sometimes think it was my fault you got sick. Maybe it was all that stress I put on you...or...maybe, maybe you would've gotten sick anyways...then where would I be? Without you being proud of me at all, and I'd be without my friends," she smirked, almost laughing, "I guess I'm really bad at this whole daughter thing. Here I am, talking about everything I shouldn't, and not saying what I want to. I just want you to know that I do love you, and I always have...despite previous accusations. I know pictures of a twelve year-old me shouting 'I hate you' at the top of my lungs did nothing for you, and I don't want you...going on with that image of me in your mind. I don't want that to be the last thing you think of me, cause that isn't me. I mean," she sighed, "You are my father, not just the ruler of Wutai. You're my pops, and I do love you and I don't want you to die."

Yuffie felt a squeeze on her hand as her tear hit her hand. She looked up, Godo's eyes open, tired and laced with exhaustion, an oxygen tube hanging over his nose, and a pressed lip smile gracing his features.

He squeezed her hand again, and Yuffie forced a smile.

And he winked at her.

_xxx_

"I cannot _believe _that stupid bus broke down! It's eleven o'clock! We should've been home hours ago...why didn't we just take Fenrir?" Tifa groaned.

Cloud sighed, "Fenrir was acting up. I left him over at the shop, I didn't want us to get stranded in the desert."

Tifa turned her eyes on him, a miserable face on, and Cloud struggled with smirking.

"Come on, Teef...look, the bar's just up ahead. it's not like you had to walk that far."

"I'm in a foul mood, Cloud."

"Yeah but–

"Oh hush up."

"Yes, ma'am," but he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him.

They enjoyed a moment of peace before a voice broke through.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey! Hey wait a second!"

Cloud turned swiftly, his arm still thrown over Tifa's shoulder, his other carrying his bag. There was a figure emerging from an empty alley, springing forth from the darkness.

There was a flash of red, and the figure gave a strangled cry as he tripped and fell. Tifa gasped.

"_Reno_?" she asked, incredulously.

Cloud blinked.

Reno struggled to stand, huffing loudly, pointing weakly at the couple, "You...you know...you people are fucking hard to catch. I've been running all over the fuckin place looking for you two ass wipes."

Tifa eyed him warily, her brow wrinkling, "Catch us?"

"Should we be concerned?" Cloud asked.

"No–...wait, yes. Well, I mean not in the way I'm trying to catch you. I just need to talk to you."

Tifa frowned, glancing over her shoulder at the bar, "Well, then come on. We can talk inside, I'll get you a drink," she stated, slipping from beneath Cloud's arm.

"N-no!"

Tifa stopped mid-step, turning slightly, "Excuse me?"

"Don't go in there!"

Tifa dropped her head, staring at him, "What?"

Reno growled in frustration, slapping his legs, "Gaia, woman. Don't. Fucking. Go in there!"

Tifa paused for a moment, hand on hip, before shaking her head, "I'm not listening to this."

"I'm serious! Something's wrong–

"A lot of things are wrong, Reno," Cloud cut him off, "Go home to your owner."

Reno's mouth fell open, but he recovered quickly as he saw Tifa heading for the bar, "Tifa! Tifa wait! I'm serious here! Listen to me!"

"Right Reno, serious," she called over her shoulder.

Reno was rendered speechless for a second, blinking wildly; Cloud studied him.

There was something in his eyes, something that wasn't there the last time Cloud had seen him...and that had been a long time ago.

...And where was Rude?

"Fuck! Tifa! Stop!" Reno was moving to run past Cloud.

Cloud reached out, grabbing his arm, pulling Reno back. Reno lost his balance, clutched Cloud's arm, and they both fell over.

"What the hell!" Reno fumed, pushing himself off of Cloud, "What–

"Reno! What is wrong with you?"

Reno glanced up, it was Tifa; she'd turned around when she heard Reno yell. She was facing Reno, glaring at him.

"I am in one bad mood, and I will not hesitate to use force, Reno," she spat.

Reno cringed, but silently thanked Cloud. At least one of them was willing to listen to him.

Reno held up his hands, "Just listen to me for a second Tifa. It's serious! I've got something–

"What could you possibly have to say, Reno? Were you there today? Were you? Is this some way for Rufus to mock me?

Reno blinked, startled, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Cloud stood slowly, brushing himself off, "Today, at the peace talks. Rufus was there, as were several of Reeve's investors. They weren't exactly kind to Tifa."

Reno sighed, frustrated, "Gaia, no! I didn't even know there was a meeting today. Listen to me, woman, I'm not here to mock you. I'm here to tell you that you're in danger."

"We knew that, Reno," Cloud sighed. "With the recent attacks, everyone's in danger-

Cloud was cut off, a bright flash lighting up the surrounding city, a deafening boom silencing his words. He was thrown backwards at the force of the explosion, the sound of wood and glass ripping apart roaring into his ears. Reno landed beside him, his breath knocked from him, balling up to protect himself from the falling debris.

Little shards of metal, glass and wood, rained down on the surrounding area, peppering the ground.

Cloud groaned softly, sitting up slowly as a piece of metal clanked on the ground beside of him.

"What the..." he grasped the back of his head in pain as he sat up, squinting his eyes open, "...no..." he breathed.

The flames licked the sky, lighting up the night in an orange-haze. The roar of the flames was all Cloud heard, the remains of Seventh Heaven burning furiously. A siren sounded in the distance, and people were yelling, pouring out onto the streets, gazing at the destruction.

Cloud stared, blinked wildly at his destroyed home, Tifa laying so close to the destruction on her face. He watched as she struggled to sit up, wincing against the pain, and then lifted his eyes to the inferno once more.

That could've been him.

That could've been Tifa.

Before he knew it, he was rolling over to Reno, gripping his collar, "What the hell is going on, Reno?! How the hell did you know–

Reno coughed, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, "I didn't know what would happen!" he wheezed, his breath still struggled, "I just knew–

"That my home would explode? Who did this?" Cloud yelled, his reserved personality shattered.

"I don't know, man! I swear! I-I just was trying to keep you from getting killed–

"How did you know, Reno? Why the hell do you even fucking care?"

"Because of Rude–

"No!" the shriek cut Reno off.

Cloud loosened his grip on Reno, immediately going silent. He turned to look over his shoulder, Reno following his gaze as well.

Tifa screamed again, long and loud, and both men winced.

"Tifa," Cloud said softly, stumbling to his feet.

Tifa's screams had become incoherent, a short word that she had stretched out. Many people watching cringed at her voice, tearing raw through her throat; pain bubbling up from her lungs.

Cloud stared incredulously down at the woman as she sat on her knees, weakly pounding the ground, tears streaming off her cheeks and dripping down her chin. Tiny scrapes and cuts littered her face and arms, a particularly long one running down her cheek, dripping blood onto the ground. She screamed again, her sobs breaking her voice, her words running together.

Cloud knelt beside of her slowly, gently putting his hand on her shoulder, but she still seemed oblivious to his presence.

"Tifa," he whispered softly, his voice cracking.

And then he heard the word, as Tifa's screams relented, and she opted to whispering softly, clutching her hands to her chest, rocking back and forth.

"_Denzel_."

Cloud felt the world shatter.


	15. Hitting Home

Hitting Home

Cloud sat there, eyes wide as he knelt beside of Tifa, his hand on her shoulder but he didn't realize it. He was numb, and the world was silent. He didn't want to believe this. Tifa had told him Vincent was bringing Denzel home, but he had never called.

"Denzel," Tifa wailed, breaking Cloud from his reverie.

He turned his head slowly, looking down at Tifa, swallowing, still in shock.

Tifa leaned over, her knuckles white, tears littering the ground before her, mingling with her blood.

"Tifa," Cloud harshly whispered, pulling her quickly into his arms.

She collapsed against his chest, burying her face in his neck as Cloud tightened his arms around her. He felt Tifa's arms snake around his waist, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt as she cried. Cloud tried to calm her, shushing her, rocking her slowly back and forth. His grip was unrelenting, and he choked on his words. He kissed her hair softly, and that triggered it as he felt his body shudder once, and he fought it off despite the pain. But his body shock again in protest as he held everything back, his face contorted into a grimace as he battled with himself.

Reno stood slowly, stumbling to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth onto his sleeve. He stared up at the inferno, glass still shattering in the windows in surrounding buildings. Quite a crowd has formed watching the growing fire as it tore into the night sky, glancing at the couple crumpled on the ground.

Reno shook his head, pressing his fingers into his ears, trying to block it out. If only he'd been sooner. If only he had known, then a child wouldn't have died tonight.

If he had known, maybe Rude wouldn't have died either.

_xxx_

Yuffie sipped on her tea softly, perched precariously on the edge of her father's bed. Godo sipped his own tea, holding his tiny cup in shaky hands. He sighed in a satisfied way as he licked his lips, placing the cup on the saucer.

"Tea…it's good for you. Much better than all this," he waved his hands at the machines that still remained in the room.

Yuffie sighed, "It's just for precaution and you know they helped, so I don't want to hear it, old man."

Godo frowned, "Is that any way to talk to your father?"

Yuffie shrugged, "Only way I know how."

"Pity…well, with the current situation—

"Stop, just stop. You're ruining the moment Pops."

'Right."

"Lady Kisaragi?"

Yuffie lifted her head to the doorway. One of the serving ladies stood there, a phone cradled in her hand, "You have a phone call, Lady."

"Oh, um, thanks," Yuffie stood quickly.

She moved swiftly across the floor, taking the phone from the woman.

"Kisaragi," she stated, taking a sip of her tea.

She blinked rapidly as the voice came through, muffled and rushed, "Reno? How the hell did you get this number? …wait, slow down! Reno, I can't understand a word—

Yuffie cut off mid-sentence, and Godo glanced up, sipping his tea delicately. His daughter was completely silent, her mouth hanging open.

"Yuffie?"

"What?" she hissed into the phone, "It blew up? There's something else? What else could there be? I mean you said Cloud and Tifa—

Godo watched as his daughter turned pale, as her knees went weak. He yelled for someone when the porcelain cup shattered into pieces, skirting across the floor next to the phone where it landed beside his daughter's body.

_xxx_

Intuition, that was what Tifa had called it. Her father's normal broodiness was outlined by something else after the negotiation meetings. Granted those meetings hadn't even been in person, but she could tell it had taken a lot out of him. He had come home much later than what he said, stinking of cigarette smoke and a bit of whisky on his breath, but she didn't blame him. He _did_ have a lot on his shoulders right now. Who cared if he stopped at the local bar for a couple shots? His shoulders drooped in towards his chest, and she would've sworn there were lines of age on his face that hadn't been there this morning.

Barret had grunted his thanks when Marlene placed the reheated supper before him at the table, the first sound he'd made the entire time. She had sat with him, just to keep him company, already made lonely by the absence of Denzel. He was supposed to call when he got back to Edge. He still hadn't called, but Vincent was with him and she wasn't worried.

Barret was almost done shoveling in his supper blindly when the phone rang, echoing down the hall. Marlene stood quickly, Barret not even glancing up to notice her leaving, still concentrating on his food.

Marlene sighed as she picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Mar…Marlene?" Marlene frowned as Yuffie's voice cracked.

"Hey, Yuffie…what's up?"

"Is your dad available?"

Marlene glanced over her shoulder to where she could still see Barret's hunched over form before replying, "He's eating right now. Can I take a messag—

"Barret!"

She flinched, thinking the door was ripped from its hinges as Cid burst his way into the house.

"_Cid_!" Marlene hissed as the door slammed against the wall, leaving a small hole in its wake.

Cid was looking gruffer that usual as well…heavy bags played beneath his eyes, and the cigarette pinched between his lips was much too short for smoking, though he didn't seem to realize it.

That was when Marlene felt the first traces of apprehension lace her body.

"Who is that? Where's Barret?" There was no playful joking to his voice, no light banter, and Marlene replied cautiously.

"It's Yuffie…dad's eating," she turned her attention back to the phone, "Yuffie, do you need me to tell—Hey!"

Cid snatched the phone out of the girl's hand, pressing it quickly to his ear, "Yuff…" he was silent a moment, "You heard. Uh huh…yeah," he rubbed his eyes with his free hand, "That's why I'm here. No, no, I don't think he's told her yet. That's alright. Yeah, right…"

Marlene watched bewildered as Cid slowly placed the phone on the receiver.

She narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hip, "Now what was that all about?" she demanded.

There was something wrong with his eyes, she saw, as Cid bent to her level, placing a hand on both of her shoulders. She eyed the hands and looked up at him, her brow furrowing.

"What is it, Cid?"

She heard her father's fork clatter onto his empty plate from down the hall, and turned her head to watch him as he stood up, scraping the chair across the floor the exact way he knew she hated it. She watched him as he wordlessly moved to the staircase, not even looking at the two before heading upstairs.

Marlene turned her attention back to Cid, realizing what was wrong with his eyes. In all of her years of knowing Cid, never once had he cried, and yet here he stood before her with tears on the verge of spilling.

Marlene placed a hand on either side of Cid's face, looking at him intently, the sharp stubble prickling her fingers.

"Cid…what happened?" she asked slowly.

"…there's…there's been an accident, Mar…"

_xxx_

It was at dawn, the streets still empty and quiet, so there were no disturbances. The graveyard was on the outside of Edge, a plethora of green and fauna, the grass so thick and wet the ground was spongy. Marlene gripped her father's hand, her lips pressed tightly together as the funeral procession made its way up the hill. To the public, it had been a gas leak.

There was no body to bury, not with an explosion like that. Cloud and Tifa, though, they had still wanted to erect a tombstone for him.

The memory of Cid bringing the unwanted news wound through Marlene's head over and over again, like a broken record replaying possibly the most horrible experience in her life.

Unlike her father's shocked silence and stupor, she had cried, grabbing her wallet and running from the house in a matter of seconds. Cid couldn't catch her, she knew that, especially in the rain, but she still didn't stop running till she reached the train station. She had been determined to prove him wrong, to go to Edge and see it was all a lie. That Seventh Heaven was still standing, and that Denzel was alive.

It hadn't been a lie.

She'd been squashed too, when she realized that she didn't have enough money to purchase a ticket and had sat down on the bench at the platform waiting for Cid to show up. Soaked to the bone and shivering, Cid had sat down beside of her, throwing his own damp jacket over her shoulders.

"It wasn't an accident," a statement, not a question.

Those were the only words she had spoken since Cid had relayed the news.

Still, as they walked and reached the gravestone, peering at it, Marlene couldn't help but wonder who was worse; herself, or Tifa. Tifa, who was being led by Cloud with a hand on each elbow, her eyes blank and her face drawn. Cloud didn't look too much better, either.

Marlene had the feeling that Tifa too was replaying the moment she learned of Denzel's death over and over again in her mind, not once attending to the funeral service that had been held back at the church. What was even scarier was the fact that all three of them could've been at the bar; that all three of them could've died at once. There could be three gravestones instead of just one.

_Just one_, Marlene scolded herself. Denzel was much more than just one gravestone.

Marlene raised her eyes, scanning the small, intimate crowd. Nanaki could not make it, and had stayed in Cosmo Canyon.

It was rumored that Vincent was hiding out there with him in shame.

**A/N: **I am sooooooooo sorry, so don't tell me it was too late! I already know! I'm still not satisfied with this chapter, but I think you'll like the next two...they're longer, too. Also! This story will be doing a rating change, I'll let you know when that'll take affect. Till next time, loves!


	16. Severing the Ties

Severing the Ties

Reno had not attended Denzel's funeral despite the fact he felt he owed it to the boy. He sat on the floor in his apartment, his head in his hands, trying to judge what he did. Had it been wise chasing after the former members of AVALANCHE, trying to save their lives? And for what purpose? Because he believed that these tired heroes possessed the strength to once again lay their lives on the line for an already decaying world?

He had not seen nor heard from Rufus since Rude's death. It seemed like eons ago that he had stared at the oddly vacant eyes of his deceased partner. Even as his partner, Rude's sunglasses were trademark, meant for everyone to see the dark void instead of his hazel eyes. It was strange for Reno to remember the few times he had seen Rude's eyes were now overshadowed by the one time seeing them dead. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Rude staring back at him, dull eyed with a glazed disbelief across his face.

He could even picture the teenage boy sitting at one of the tables in the bar waiting on his guardians...waiting to welcome them after being away for so long. He didn't even know what the boy looked like now...used to look like. He remembered though...he remembered that Denzel had blue eyes. It wasn't the way for a boy to die, really, caught up in a battle that was being fought behind masks and absurd assassination attempts. He thought of the recruits whom he had not payed any attention to, thinking of how maybe at one point and time they had been innocent children as well. He wondered though what it was that had brought them to Rufus Shinra's steps, coveting for a life to be drenched with murder and schemes, blood and betrayal. He smirked, probably the same reason as him. If anything it had been his skills as a street rat that had brought him into the intense program offered for training Turks. It glorious to those without a place in the world, a chance to make something of themselves when no one else had given them the opportunity.

But weren't they in a new world now? A world filled with opportunities to not be a bodyguard or an assassin? Why didn't they choose those jobs?

And now, he had no more information on these attempted assassinations because he could not return to the train cart to retrieve Rude's documents. He could try, but undoubtedly this faceless enemy would have someone watching it.

The sun was shining through his blinds now, hazy light playing across his apartment. He could hear the life of New Midgar waking slowly, musing through the mornings. He could already hear the murmurings of the destroyed Seventh Heaven and the resulting funeral on the morning news.

_xxx_

The tiny resident Cloud and Tifa filled seemed to be overwhelmed with tension and unsaid words. The hole in the wall of a protected location Reeve had provided did nothing for any of their moods. Reeve had actually moved them into New Midgar in hopes of concealing them right beneath the attacker's nose, in the last place thought of. Cloud mused on the fact that Reeve believed the vigilantes...the murders to be located in the city.

The tiny apartment wasn't filled with much. A small bathroom, a kitchen that could be contested as a corner, and the connected living room complete with floor to ceiling curtains across the wall, a tiny TV to connect them to reality, and a beaten, broken, fold-out couch.

Most regrettably this was the only place Reeve could think of that barred no connections with himself or any other member of AVALANCHE.

Cloud was brooding again, and with good reason. The boy he had helped to raise had just been brutally murdered before his very eyes, his home destroyed along with it.

He glanced over his shoulder, Tifa blankly staring at the news channel across the tiny screen; more than his home had been broken.

Despite Reeve's constant precautions and warnings he had served up to them both, Cloud pealed back the curtain an inch, gazing out at the city from above. He stood for a moment just reveling in the sun on his face, before casting his eyes around the bustling, too bright city. It was filled with people, and cars, all traversing onto work as if a tragedy did not just occur...as if the world could continue as it had been with one less person in it.

He found it sickening.

Cloud had come to take the blame of many deaths, and over time, had come to terms with the deaths that seemed to befall him. This death, though, seemed to leave a poignant tear in his chest. Those who had died before him, though tragically, had not been a defenseless, harmless, innocent _child_. What was even worse than that though, was that he knew he was to blame. That bomb, that explosion, had never been meant for Denzel.

His ears perked, catching the now familiar voice of the newswoman who had droned endlessly the other day about the gas leak in the famous Seventh Heaven Bar. Only one death had been reported, along with minor injuries.

_Minor injuries_, he thought bitterly. Sure, most of the scrapes and bruises had receded from his skin, but the injury that he and Tifa both held could not be seen, nor could it be healed that quickly.

Some part of him doubted that it ever would heal.

Suppressing the inevitable sigh, he closed the curtain back tightly, twisting his neck to gaze at Tifa.

Though it had been difficult, it was not impossible to communicate with Reeve...it was also not impossible to do it without Tifa's knowledge.

Tifa had taken to the TV as her source of information, sleeping through the day rather than the night, gripped by nightmares more vivid and lucid than she had experienced in years. When she dozed on the couch, unaware that she had even drifted to sleep, he would step into the bathroom and call Reeve.

Reeve was feeding him more information, of the peace talks that had once again commenced with Barret. It was with a renewed certainty that Barret was not behind the vigilante attacks. It'd been almost believable with attacks just against the reactors, but the full frontal attack of a friend's home had obviously ruled him off the suspect list. Still, Reeve told him that things were not looking good. Instead of striving to come to an agreement after Denzel's death, Barret pushed for C.E. to be demolished and quickly at that. He was set in the argument that if the company itself was not dangerous enough, than that the vigilante attacks against them that had begun to claim lives was plenty dangerous.

Some bitter part of Cloud had begun to agree with Barret, and he could hear the remorse and the wavering confidence in Reeve's voice when he said they were doing the planet good, not harm.

Denzel was dead.

This thought once again plowed through Cloud's mind, abolishing all other thoughts. It hit him every now and then like this; how Denzel was dead and he was confined to an apartment after what was an apparent attack on his life.

This was why he had been talking to Reeve, and this was what their conversations had been about. Cloud had decided long ago he would much rather face these murders, than to play games secretly.

The sigh slipped from his lips, and he turned fully to face Tifa. Her eyes were glazed, and heavy lidded with the apparent want of rest and sleep. She would doze off soon, and he wouldn't have to tell her. He could just leave– no...he couldn't do that.

Moving slowly to stand beside of the TV finally caught her attention, but even then, it was just a flicker of a glance in his direction. Even after Aeris' death Tifa had retained some of her spirit, though hard on her as it had been on all of them. Cloud could never remember seeing Tifa so _broken_.

He clicked the TV off, and he almost saw a glimpse of life in her red rimmed eyes; a protest to the constant flow of information.

But it faded quickly, leaving her to stare intently at the blank screen as she had at the news.

"Tifa..."

She made no acknowledgment, and he couldn't bare seeing her like this. It was driving him mad seeing her so lifeless, and lost deep in her own thoughts.

He swallowed, moving to kneel beside of the couch. This would be one of the hardest things he had ever done.

"Tifa," he repeated, softer, but he got a response out of her this time.

She even moved her head, tilted it in his direction as her eyes sought out his.

"Tifa, I've been talking to Reeve–

"I know...in the bathroom," he felt his heart plummet into his stomach with a sick, lurching feeling, "What do you talk about?"

He didn't know whether to be relieved or not that she didn't know what they spoke of.

"We have a...plan..."

She blinked, "A...plan. What do you plan to do, Cloud?" she smiled bitter sweetly; plans had long since lost their use to her.

"Tifa... they weren't...after him..." Why did it have to be so hard?

She blinked again, knowing what he was speaking of but refusing to acknowledge it.

"They weren't– we think...Reeve and I...we think that it was me–

He cut off as her gaze grew harsher, piercing into his eyes, and he averted them, quickly spilling out the speech he had rehearsed in his head, garbled and too quick to understand.

"B-because of the talksa-andIhavetoleaveyouheresoyouwon'tgethurt."

She stared at him confused, before the words finally sorted themselves out in her mind, and her pink lips parted slightly in disbelief.

She inhaled sharply, "_Why?_"

He winced as if struck physically. What would've been an easier question to answer, not why.

"Because, Tifa I–

"You think I can't fight anymore, do you?" she whispered.

"No, Tifa, it's just–

"Why do you have to _leave_? You don't want to stay here with me, do you? I know it's hard, I know I'm...I know I'm well, awful...but...you can't leave," she was breaking again, the few remaining pieces crumbling before his very eyes.

"Tifa, I have to...they were after me, and if I leave here, then they won't bother looking for you. You won't get hurt, you'll be safe–

"I don't want to be safe!" her voice was suddenly shrill, stretched taut like a cord waiting to be cut, "I don't want to be safe! I want to be with you a-and Denzel and I want my home! I want my f-family back," her lips quivered on these words, "I have to have what I have left...of my family, so you can't leave!"

"Tifa–

"And how will they know you've left! Do you plan on presenting yourself to the world, and say here I am, kill me now?! You can't do that, Cloud! You can't! Am I suppose to just sit here on this couch and wait to hear when you're dead?! Wait for everyone to die so I'll be _safe_? So I'll be protected? You can't leave me! If you do then I won't even have a broken family...I won't have anyone..." her voice was becoming softer with each word, "I won't have anyone...you can't leave."

"Tifa," he tried to touch her, but she flinched.

"No! I am not weak anymore! I can protect myself," her fist slammed into the arm of the couch; it groaned in protest, accompanied by a sharp crack, "I should've never made you promise!"

He couldn't stand it.

"Tifa," he reached out, wrapping his arms around her.

She pounded dully against his chest, "I'm sorry! You don't have to protect me anymore so you can stay here! You don't have to leave...you don't have to leave," she sobbed.

He took each blow of her fists silently, the dull thud of each strike drowned out by her sobs and his pounding heartbeat. She gasped for air, and her strikes became weaker until her hands finally rested against his chest.

He could say nothing as he held her in his arms, still kneeling on the floor. He could say nothing because he feared it would all be a lie. He couldn't say it would be okay, because Denzel was dead. He couldn't say he'd come back because he was leaving to face death. He couldn't say he would stay because he knew he couldn't, not while she was at risk.

The one thing he could whisper as the hot tears spilled down her cheeks only made it worse. It only made it worse, but it was the only thing he could justify, and it didn't matter if he had promised, because he would've done the same thing anyway of his own free will.

He rocked her in his arms, "I have to protect you..."

_xxx_

When she woke with stiff cheeks and swollen eyes, stretched out on the couch and covered, she could still hear his comforting and unwanted words; could still grapple his strong arms quelling her feeble protests; could still feel his warm lips pressed to her forehead.

The room was silent except for the whisper of his name, and she knew he was gone.

**A/N: **So, I finally got the computer hooked up...anyways, I know Reno isn't one to contemplate, but I mean...with the pending circumstances, I think he'd think. Same goes with Tifa...she's a bit shell shocked right now. Anyways, thanks for reviews love! Remember, next chapter this story will be doing a rating change, so prepare for that. Till next time loves!


	17. Never Enough Time

**A/N: **As I stated last chapter, this story did experience a rating change. If you still want to read it but not the reason for the rating change, just read the normal, not the italics. This will be the only chapter that will be like this (Kind of sucks I have to bump this for one thing) But I'll write a chapter summary at the bottom.

Never Enough Time

_She was outside in the little garden behind the bar, kneeled on the ground beside two iron wrought chairs, sweating in the hot, summer sun. The garden had been forced to growth by sheer persistence of his little family. It was tiny, fenced in by tall, wooden planks, but there was grass and flowers, and now weathered, iron wrought chairs. He stood in the doorway leading out to the tiny haven, watching her. Her hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun, and she was wearing one of his old t-shirts, and cut-off jeans. In one hand was a spray paint can,_ _and the other rested on the ground to help keep her balance. He didn't know why it was so fascinating to watch her work outside, spraying the chairs a clean white. She scrutinized each part of the chairs, working her way in circles, wounding around them again and again, always managing to find one more place to spray._

_He kept asking himself why he was watching her, but it was overpowered by the thoughts triggered by the actual watching. _

_She sighed, rolling back onto the balls of her feet before stretching up onto her toes. She admired her handiwork, before turning to march inside._ _She jumped when she looked up, catching him staring unabashedly at her from the doorway when he should be out making deliveries. His sudden presence still jolted her every now and then, even nearly a year after Geostigma._

_She nodded, sweat running from her brow, spray can still in hand, "Cloud."_

_He met her eyes, and she was flushing, waiting for him to move out of the doorway. For some reason, his feet wouldn't cooperate._

"_Uh, Cloud..." she was bouncing on her feet, anxious to get out of the sun, and into a shower._

_He followed her hasty movements with his eyes, never tilting his head, just watching. She became darker by the second, unnerved by his unrelenting stare. _

"_...Cloud?" He was watching beads of sweat curl down her neck._

_She hadn't asked him to move, so he believed it to be okay despite her obvious hints. He didn't care though, and intrigue brought him back to her eyes and it shattered, the reserved wall built between them._

_It was the first time they had kissed in years, the last one being in the old bar, awkward with even whisky on their breath, and pain in their heart._

_Still, it was so different than then, clear headed, but it was also the same, because she felt the same pressed beneath his body against the door frame; each gasp of breath, each touch taking him further to the edge, to his need and want. Her breath fluttered across his ear, lips trailing up and down her jaw, his hands roaming, and she arched against him after every touch. He could feel her, taste her, the sweat mingling with her lips, eyes fluttering, gasping– _

"– we'll be reaching the rendevous point soon, Mr. Strife."

Cloud flinched, woken from his memory, the driver of the truck was speaking again. He gave a curt nod the driver saw through the mirror, before diving back into his mind. DeepGround had come after that...there had been a small moment after DeepGround, but once again another crisis reared its head. Barret had taken Marlene away again.

Three years later, when nearly everyone was on speaking terms again, it felt right to be with her, with everything around her starting to go right. Yet here he was again, without her, driving away from her, abandoning her for another time, after another promise to himself that he would never do that again.

He had not kissed her lips in a long time; he hadn't touched her with that longing like that day in the garden in a long time as well.

–_her hands were pinned above her head now against the shut door, held there by one of his own, but she didn't protest even when his free hand slid down coaxing moans and heated whispers from her lips. She tilted her head back, neck exposed, gasping in appreciation as he trailed warm kisses down– _

Cloud shook his head as the truck hit a bump, and he bounced in the back, determined to change his thoughts. He was meeting Reeve, or one of his trusted associates. Which it was he wasn't sure of yet, but both of them agreed it wouldn't do well to meet publicly or scheduled. That would make them easy targets. Course, part of their plan _was_ to be easy targets or at least appear to be.

He buried his eyes in the palm of his hand trying to distract himself and not fall prey to the memories again. It was hard not to though.

– _her fingers trailed lightly up his arms, rising gooseflesh in her wake of lightest touches. His throat rumbled low and soft when her hands reached around, pulling him tighter against her, hips pressed to his– _

The truck was stopping, the brakes squealing loudly.

– _she had her fingers tangled messily in his hair, and his lips were on her collarbone, butterfly kisses on his temple, and it was happening, he could feel it as the zipper was slowly pulled down. She spread her hands across his bare chest, wrapping her arms around his back beneath the shirt, nails pulling at his skin, sweat clinging to their bodies– _

He stood slowly, numbly, forcing memory after memory down. He could not say whether it was a blessing or a curse to have this vivid memory. He couldn't say because he wanted to go back to that time, that time when Denzel wasn't dead, Marlene was still there, and Tifa wasn't broken, and they had a chance, an opportunity to live a life without chaos and interference.

But something always seemed to break them, some sort of worldly crisis.

Maybe the memory was because he was afraid he'd never see Tifa again, and his last sight of her had not been the Tifa with hope in her eyes and unfiltered passion between them.

–_and she was cursing his buttons and buckles softly beneath her breath even as his lips brushed over hers, his curling up in a smile at her obvious frustration. He reached up, grasping the collar of her t-shirt and smirked slightly, their lips barely separated as he ripped the shirt in two. She gasped up against him, the shirt falling off her shoulders, constrained by her wrists and hands that still wrestled with his buttons._ _He pressed himself up against her, determined to feel his skin on hers, and she gave up on the buttons, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck after her shirt fell to the floor, and their lips crashed together again– _

He stepped out of the truck, looking around the grim alley, spotting someone further down. He began to walk slowly towards them.

Was it because the last few times he had held her in the bed it had been on that fold out couch, and it had been because she could not sleep? The last courage, the last physical touch that held happiness between them had been just before Denzel died. If it had taken three years for him to build courage back up after Marlene had been taken, how long would it take him after Denzel's death? How long would it take him to pull her into his arms again, and kiss her full on the lips, to feel her muscles ripple beneath his? ...If he even saw her again.

– "_Cloud," it started as a whisper, quick across her lips._

_Ripped shirt discarded on the floor with other clothes, his fingers were lost somewhere they'd never been before in a steady pulse. And she whispered and gasped, and pulled at his skin. She moaned again, pulling him closer against her, finding the waistband of his boxers, and pulled, and his rhythm hesitated a moment, realization of what was about to happen hitting him._ _He looked into her eyes, meeting a gaze so strong and determined that nothing could break it, them– _

"Mr Strife," it was a woman's voice, and she stepped from the shadows.

"Ana..."

Reeve's secretary nodded, "Yes. You've left her, then?"

He could only nod his head.

She studied him so harshly he wondered if he could see what was playing in his mind right now, and he wondered if he should be ashamed if she could see it.

"Hmm," she raised an eyebrow, "Shame to see another person broken over this," she turned curtly.

– _one hand beneath her thigh wrapped up around his waist, a hand spread across the small of her back, and he pressed into her. She let out a shuddering breath, curling up against him with each smooth, slow thrust. She gasped and moaned his name, writhed against him, her head rolling. He watched each reaction with his own soft grunts of pleasure, she still managing to move her hips in time with his. She ran her tongue across her lips, and his breath hitched through his open mouth, and she slowly brought her eyes up to meet his gaze. Both heavy lidded, hers with a sultry, smoldering edge, the beat going on and on. She leaned up slowly, feeling his breath on her lips in an almost taunting, tantalizing fashion, before finally grazing his in the softest of kisses. They both shattered with a final, deep jerk of his hips in that moment. She clung to him, nails digging in his shoulders as he braced himself with one hand on the door behind her, riding out his last, hard thrust– _

"Reeve wants you to stay here. He has a plan for bringing the two of you together in a place that will guarantee no explosives could be set earlier. He has not even told me of the location," she said, facing him once again.

– _She looked up into his eyes as they recovered, still pressed against the door to the garden. Her breath was heavy but she smiled, and stumbled forward against him, her arms wrapped around his neck. He lost his balance, and she yelped as he fell backwards onto the floor. She laughed after they landed pillowing herself on top of him where they sat in silence for a moment, and he studied her smile._

_The phone rang– _

He stared into Ana's eyes, wishing she was Tifa, wishing there had been a way he could've pressed his lips against hers instead of her forehead. But how could he have left her there confused like that, feeling him even more after Denzel's death.

He had done what he felt best, even if it hadn't been that great at all.

– "_We think Vincent is in trouble," Yuffie's voice was shrill over the phone, "We need to help him...he's got his head stuck so far up in his ass he can't ask for help right now. We're going to fight in Midgar."_

_He glanced around, meeting her eyes over his shoulder, "We'll be there."_

_He clicked the phone off, facing her, and he read what she said there._

_This was no time for them, they didn't have time for that. This was about the planet, and its future once again. There was no time for love or even passion and lust._

_There was no time for them–_

It had surprised him after DeepGround and Marlene had been taken when he found out that Tifa had not told Yuffie what had happened between them, despite Yuffie's constant questions. This was one of the reasons he shied away from Tifa yet again for nearly three years because he believed she regretted it.

Still, he had pushed these insecurities away, even if it did take him a while, and slow movements, the beginnings of a relationship were starting to form. How much time had it taken to get the short distance they had gotten just to see it crumble again?

– "_Barret took Marlene," her voice was soft, numb._

_He looked up, shocked though it did not show, "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean he took her back to Corel...he doesn't think it's safe here...he doesn't think Reeve's smart enough to handle this. He doesn't think anyone is."_

_He looked at her downcast eyes, and he began to wonder if it would ever be the time for them again...if it there had ever even been a time in the first place– _

"With your experience, I'm sure you can take care of yourself, Mr. Strife, but Reeve is not exactly skilled in hand to hand combat. It is my job to protect him...worry about yourself, and only yourself," her eyes regarded him softly, "We will have surveillance and protection on Ms. Lockhart at all times...you don't need to worry about her."

Cloud hefted his sword on his shoulder, muttering, "Won't stop me."

Ana's harsh features softened further, "You didn't have to come, you know? Reeve said he'd do this on his own. You still have time to go back...Barret...Wallace, Mr. Wallace even offered to do it in your stead–

"I have to," he said, not looking at her, "He was my son."

"He was hers, too," she turned, walking towards the truck.

He swallowed, pretending not to hear her.

– _His lips on her shoulder, her neck, her hip, her cheek, her lips, and the time when it finally happened, when they had enough time for themselves– _

"Third floor, second room on the right. Reeve will contact you tomorrow, Mr. Strife," Ana climbed into the truck, "Until then."

_There will be time for us...when this is over, _he entered the building.

– _His eyes bore into her, "When this is all over-_

"_It'll never be over," she said– _

**A/N: **I'm sure you weren't expecting that. I dunno, I find it believable that Cloud and Tifa would have their sudden moments, and not act on it again. or...be hesitant to act on it. Basically for those who didn't read it, this chapter is just Cloud remembering the most physical/intimate moment he had with Tifa, and it is also about how he is planning w/ Reeve to make a trap. I mean, there isn't much you need to know if you didn't read it...just that he met with Ana, and he's in a new place now. Anyways...this was my first attempt at something this sexual...I don't know if you like it or what...I mean, I don't know, I wanted to try it out. Anyways, I hope you did like it; I tried to do it tastefully. I usually shy away from writing details, just because something like that can make or break a story. Anyways, thanks for reviews!


	18. Once More With Feeling

**A/N: **Thanks for all the support last chapter I appreciate it. Anyways, to the annomynous that asked about ages...I mess those up at the beginning of the fic...I was _way_ off on Marlene's age in AC, so that's the way it is. I didn't change it just cause the fic got so far along before I realized it...so the ages are a bit off, but that's the reason why. I hope it doesn't throw you off too much.

Once More With Feeling

"I think we may have to put it off," Reeve said.

"No," Cloud replied through the phone Reeve had supplied for him, "We can't."

He was pacing the small apartment he had spent one week in with his only goal right now to see through their plan.

"C-...listen to me," Reeve cut off quickly, keeping Cloud's name from coming out entirely.

It was hard saying whether or not Reeve's phone could be possibly bugged so neither of them would take any chances. That was another reason why Cloud was using the phone Reeve had provided him with; there was always the possibility that these people could track Cloud with his phone.

"The attack the other night was devastating, it was _inside_ the city," Reeve's voice was laced with exhaustion, and worry.

Cloud nodded, then responded verbally, "I know. I heard of it on the news. It was close, ...closer than I'd like."

"She's safe, I can promise you that. I've spoken with her."

Cloud didn't reply, but pressed his lips together, "It has to be today...we already decided. Everything is planned. If we change it now, people will get suspicious. They'll be less likely to show themselves at the next appearance."

Cloud listened for a moment, his ear's straining for Reeve to reply.

"Fine...it's close, though. There's a makeshift hospital and camp close by, and I don't want anyone to...from there to be involved. That's my main concern."

"It'll be best if we carry it through."

"I know. I've spoken...well, I've spoken with advisors...I need to keep the city's morale up."

Cloud didn't say anything for a moment; he had a feeling he knew who Reeve's advisor was.

"Will he be there?"

Reeve hesitated, "No...he has a meeting."

Cloud grunted a response, shuffling around on his feet, "Where is Fenrir?"

"In the garage on the basement level."

"I'll see you then."

"C...do you remember the plan?" Reeve asked.

"Of course. Who do you take me as?" Cloud replied.

At any other time Reeve would've thought Cloud was actually exercising his rare sense of humor. He almost expected Cloud to tack on 'Yuffie' to the end of that question, but he hadn't. Cloud's voice was also tinged with a severe bitterness, and a intense anger Reeve hadn't heard in years.

"Until then," Cloud said.

"Good luck," Reeve somehow found his voice after the dial tone clicked on.

_xxx_

Barret was heading through the streets he swore he would never enter. He sat with his head in his hands in the back of the van, his driver sending worried and curious glances back every few minutes. Things had not gone according to plan at all. The peace talks if anything had made things worse. He couldn't go on like this, and traveling in this unwanted city was the last thing he wanted to do and the only thing he could do.

He leaned forward in his seat, clearing his throat before speaking, "Have we had anything at all?"

"No, boss, nothing," the driver replied, "We sent in our best teams, but they still can't find any clues to who they were up in Nibelhiem. They cleared out of there mighty fast it seems, but we think we may have one of them tagged. As soon as they use their phone, we'll get something. There was signs of a struggle up there, though...blood some places. We're still waiting for DNA samples to figure out who it belongs too."

Barret nodded his head grimly, "We'll ask Tuesti about it...see if he's got anything."

"You think he cares?"

"Of course," Barret growled, "This is his city gettin attacked too! Don't insult 'im like that in front of me, y' hear?!"

The man bowed his head, "Sir..."

Barret shook his head in disbelief. His cell phone vibrated against his leg, and he slipped it from his pocket.

"Wallace," he growled into the phone, swallowing.

"Papa?"

Barret blinked twice, swallowing hard, "Hey, baby...what's wrong?"

"N-nothing...I just wanted...to talk to you."

Barret sighed, leaning back up against his seat. A lot of things had happened in a short amount of time. He hadn't heard from Cloud or Tifa since the funeral, and as far as he understood Reeve had placed them under protective custody, or in some type of safe house. He had heard nothing since then.

After the funeral Barret had remained in Edge, but shipped Marlene home with a few people involved in his resistance. She had left the day of the funeral, and had arrived safely in Rocket Town to be taken care of by Cid and Shera.

"Sure, thing...what is it?"

"I..." Marlene's voice was broken over the phone, "I miss you papa..."

Barret swallowed, running a calloused hand across his face, "I miss you too, Marlene. I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah," she said quickly, breathing heavily, "That's the thing, though...I wanted...to talk to you about."

Barret's brow wrinkled beneath his fingers, "What is it, baby?"

"I'm worried."

"I am too," he said, shifting his phone into his hand.

"Yeah, but..." Marlene's voice trailed off, "But...you're in New Midgar now..."

"Baby..."

It had been a rather rash decision for Barret to charge into the city unannounced and unplanned to speak with Reeve face to face. He didn't know how the meeting would go, but it was obvious any type of plans made could only result in disaster. He had decided to be spontaneous, much to the disapproval and displeasure of his daughter.

"I'm worried...it isn't _safe _there. It isn't even safe in Edge! You could ...something could happen. You could end up like D–

She cut off quickly, swallowing, and Barret sighed again.

"Baby, listen–

"You wouldn't let me go into the city! You wouldn't let me see Tifa or Cloud! And now you're there? _You _swore you'd never go there! You did! You did! You did! You_ did_!" she cried through the phone.

"Baby..." Barret choked off.

"Why? Nothing good can come of this! You _know _that. You do...that's why this whole thing started," Marlene whispered, "That's the whole reason you left."

"That's the reason why I came back, baby...things are getting to out of hand...I don't want anyone to lose anyone else, and if that means puttin myself in danger, I can live with that...not you though. I'm doing this for you, baby...I'm doing this for you, and everyone I care about...you know that, right?"

"I know," Marlene said, her voice watery, "But that doesn't make it fair!"

Barret shook his head sadly, "Life ain't fair, Marlene. Bad things happen, and a lot of people get hurt, but you can never let that stop you, y' here? Never let anything stop you...you gotta keep movin on...you gotta do everything to make your life better for the ones you love. It doesn't make life any more fair, but it makes it easier."

"I don't want it easier," she sobbed, "I want Denzel back! I want to be in Corel with you and Denzel, and I want Cloud and Tifa! I want Cid to cuss, and you to punch him on the shoulder for doing it! I want to see Reeve, and Vincent! I want Vincent to say he's sorry!"

"I know, baby...but you don't understand. You can't blame Vincent, baby...just keep your chin up, and when it's all over, I promise, even if things are bad, at least one thing will get better."

_xxx_

Fenrir roared as Cloud pulled into the public parking deck. Its engine echoed through the deck, and people covered their ears as he pulled into an empty space. He sighed, putting down the kickstand and relaxing on the seat. He pulled his sunglasses off his eyes, before rubbing his hand across his face quickly. He yanked the key from the ignition; he was tired, and the lack of sleep was starting to get to him.

Cloud swung his leg across quickly, and stood, already gaining the attention of several bystanders.

The way Cloud figured it an attack inside of New Midgar was only a guarantee that these murderers had the ability to get inside the city, which also meant this whole staged attack and plan wasn't completely pointless.

He was worried though; like Reeve said, this was close to the first apartment, as well as the makeshift hospital and camp that had been set up for the destroyed homes.

The explosion had taken out a new apartment complex planning to open the next day. Many people moving, who arrived the next morning and throughout the day found they had no home. A small camp had been set up near the apartment complex for those who couldn't find a place to stay. A hospital and cafeteria had been set up there as well; while the attack was at night there were still injuries, but gratefully no casualties.

Cloud exited the parking deck, heading down the street with his hands in his pockets. People were staring again, but he ignored them.

Up ahead on his right he could see the clearing which had been filled with quickly constructed huts, and tents for the people without homes. There were two other large tents which he assumed to be the hospital and cafeteria. It was strange seeing these people; many adults were standing around outside, gazing at the wreckage being cleared off a few blocks down. He spied a woman with her arms wrapped around herself, staring forlornly at what was to be her home. Many dreams had been shattered the other night, and even more in the past months.

What was more amazing to Cloud, though, was seeing the children run from tent to tent, and across the grassy yard between the hospital and the cafeteria. They were laughing, running and playing tag.

The phone Reeve gave him vibrated up against his hip, and he jerked.

He reached down, flipping it open quickly, "What?"

He was early if anything.

"I know you didn't want to put if off–

"What?"

Reeve sighed, "Listen, I'll explain more later. It's only bumped back a couple hours."

"That gives time to allow for more plans, more holes in the security."

"Listen to me–

"They will have an opportunity we cannot afford give them."

"I can't leave the office right now," Reeve hissed into the phone.

Cloud's teeth gritted together, and he didn't reply, his eyes traveling across the children again. Something caught his eyes, and he narrowed them, swallowing roughly.

"He's here," Reeve said.

Cloud blinked, staring at the woman kneeling on the ground outside the hospital. A boy with shaggy, blonde hair was seated on a tiny stool, tears running down his cheeks. The woman was kneeled before him, smiling at him with genuine care and happiness, cleaning the scrape on his knee. She was talking animatedly to him, making him smile even as she washed the cuts.

Cloud's lips parted slightly.

"He's here...are you listening?"

"What?" Cloud snapped.

"He's here...the _friend_ I haven't actually seen in years."

Cloud's eyes narrowed quickly, "What?"

"I know, right? But he is, he's here. I have to see him, else he might leave."

"Where is she?"

Reeve hesitated, "What?"

"Where is she? The woman I left?"

"Uh...hang on, let me pull up the file. She's in the apartment."

"Just check...please," he added.

"Alright," Reeve was silent for a moment, and then there was swallowing, "She may be in the bathroom...?"

"No," Cloud said grimly, "She isn't. I'll see you in two hours. Call if only necessary."

"What? Wait!"

Cloud flipped the phone shut quickly, glancing around before heading towards the tent.

The little boy was rubbing his eyes with tiny fists, "Was you supposed to live here too?"

Tifa gave a little smirk, sticking the band-aid on to the boy's knee, "No."

"Oh," the little boy mumbled.

He glanced up, spotting Cloud standing behind Tifa. He frowned, staring up at him.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked the boy.

The boy pointed, and Cloud spoke at the same time.

"Tifa."

Tifa tilted, almost losing her balance, before catching herself and standing slowly. She turned and looked at him, a little shocked, and a little worried, but otherwise looking more normal than Cloud had seen her in a while.

"Oh, hey, Cloud," she brushed her bangs from her face.

Cloud glanced around, eyeing the boy before speaking, "Can...we talk?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," she said, and Cloud put a hand on her elbow, leading her from the boy.

Tifa glanced over her shoulder once to give the boy a wave while Cloud led her to the shelter of a secluded tree. They came to stand beneath it, and Tifa's gaze traveled around as she rubbed her arms.

Cloud swallowed, and Tifa spoke, finally meeting his eyes, "So, how have you been?"

He lifted a shoulder in a half-hearted attempt at a shrug.

Her brow wrinkled, but she nodded her head, looking away again.

"Tifa..." he said softly, earning her gaze once more, "Why are you here?"

Her head tilted in amused confusion, "Well, the camp is close by, and the people here need all the help they can get. I had nothing to do, so I came out here, and I've been out here."

"Tifa," Cloud couldn't find many words; he didn't understand this drastic change in her mood, and he wondered if all it had taken was him leaving.

"I still miss him Cloud..." she said softly, staring up at the leaves, "I'm always going to miss him...it still hurts, too...but I realized, with the way I was acting...it wasn't getting me anywhere. It was doing nothing for me, and nothing for anyone else. I had to get out of there, have some type of purpose in my life again. What better way than to help these people get back on their feet?" she grinned a little, "They need help...I need to help."

Cloud swallowed, "I'm just...concerned for your saftey."

Tifa nodded her head, "I know. The attack was close, but, I don't see them going for civilians...well, at least not your everyday civilians."

"But with you out here Tifa, someone might see you," he said, his words rushed.

Tifa shrugged, "So what? I want them to see me. I want to see them," she met his eyes, her gaze fierce and determined, "You're out here parading yourself about. Do you honestly think I don't know what's going on? That I don't know why Reeve's having a public speech today, and you're out and about? I'm not stupid, Cloud–

"I never said you were–

"Then stop treating me like it. You left me, I know you thought it was what was best, and maybe it was because I'm doing something now, but you still left me. You didn't tell me anything."

"You weren't...I didn't think..."

Tifa sighed, her eyes softening, "I know. I know I was bad, and I'm sorry for that."

She smiled though, squeezing his arm, "We'll get through this, okay?"

Cloud blinked, staring at her hand; he wondered if he would come back...

She seemed to know what he was thinking, "Please don't think like that."

"There's always the chance."

"You'll come back, I know you will. You always do."

He swallowed, licking his lips, "There's always the chance..."

"No. You _will_ come back," she said, hesitating a moment, before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his waist firmly.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, gazing around at the people oblivious to their conflict...oblivious to the trap laid only several blocks from here. They would know soon enough.

"I have to go."

"No, not yet..." she said, her voice muffled against his chest.

"I have to. Someone may be watching. I don't want you to get hurt. I shouldn't have come over here," his voice was rushed, small realizations of the danger he was putting her in crossing his mind quickly.

She pulled back quickly, staring at the ground, before forcing a smile up at him.

"Fine. If you think it's what's best."

He nodded his head once, taking in his surroundings, "I do."

He didn't realize it until she put a hand on his chest and leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his lips. By the time he did realize it, she had pulled back and was walking quickly back towards the tents. He watched her go, his posture stiff and guarded, hidden beneath the tree. Tifa's fists were balled up at her sides, but her head was held high, and he knew he had to come back, at least once, for her sake alone.


	19. Fight For Tomorrow

Fight For Tomorrow

Barret sat across from Reeve, glaring at him across the desk. Tension hung in the air so thick it was suffocating; Barret's driver shuffled on his feet at the awkwardness present in the room. Reeve cleared his throat, loosening his tie before seating himself at his desk.

"Barret...I wasn't, expecting you."

"I know," Barret growled, "I wasn't expectin this either."

"What can I do for you, Barret?"

Barret sighed, his sour glare tracing around the room, "Somethin needs to be done. Cloud and Tifa almost died the other night. I haven't heard from them sense. I'd like to talk to my girl."

Reeve's face tightened, "Did you forget Denzel died?"

Barret met Reeve's stare evenly, "I'd like to talk to my girl. She isn't answering her phone."

"That's because we fear that whoever is behind these attacks may trace Cloud and Tifa with their phones. I've given them a phone, I'll get you the numbers."

Barret nodded his head once, "Thanks."

"It isn't a problem," Reeve said, scribbling the two numbers down on a piece of paper.

"Back to the issues, Reeve...we have to do somethin. It's gettin way outta hand."

"I know, Barret. I'm glad you came to see me, but if it isn't you, then how do you propose to stop these attacks?"

"You, Reeve. You need to put an end to your company."

"Barret, I can't. We provide power for this city, we provide homes and charity. If we were to disband the company like the WRO New Midgar would have no source of leadership to turn to."

"I know," Barret said, "That's why you are going to spilt the company into several different parts. A division for utilities, a division for security, a division for public relations. These companies can be related, but they will be separate companies. This is what we need, a balance of power, a way to check each powers. You will appoint Cloud to lead the division for utilities and services, and Vincent will be appointed to lead the division of security. You will finally place Tifa at the head of public relations."

"Barret," Reeve stated slowly, "I can't do that. This is my company–

"Which is the precise reason why you will decide to give New Midgar a democratic system of government. The people will elect a leader from nominated candidates. They will vote you, you're the only one whose done anything for this city and made it into the way it is today."

"Barret...that's a bold suggestion...and a surprisingly good one."

"I know," Barret said, "I can be your correspondence in Correl. You can get correspondence to every major city and country. There's no reason to put all the power, all the services under one hand. I've been thinkin bout this, and that's the reason why ShinRa didn't work. Sure, it had it's different departments, but there was always one leader for that one company. We need a balance of power."

Reeve nodded his head, "I'm glad you came to see me Barret. I'm glad you told me this in person."

Barret shrugged, "I figured it was the only way to get in here, and get everything done without any ambushes or spoiled plans. This way no one will know bout this except us, and we'll let the others in, too. Maybe you can say somethin about it today, at your speech."

Reeve gave a light smile, "Thank you, Barret."

Barret stood, nodding his head once, "Sure thing, Reeve."

Barret held out his hand to Reeve, and Reeve stood, grasping it and shaking it firmly.

"It's good to have you back, Barret."

"It's good to be back, Reeve."

_xxx_

Cloud stood against the wall watching the crowd that was slowly gathering around the stage in the park. He stood stoic, hopeful to be below most people's perceptive watching even with his large sword in its sheath. Cloud had formed a skill at disappearing in a crowd, at being invisible in the open. The crowd was getting thicker, contributing to his hiding spot, the people pressing up against the stage.

Reeve was coming out now across the stage. The crowd was unsure how to react; while the man had rebuilt a city for them and had done a fair job at it, the recent attacks displaced their faith in him. It was a troublesome situation all around, and all that Cloud could hope was that everything went around without a hitch.

Reeve stepped up to the podium, the crowd's murmured voices going silent.

"People of New Midgar, many of you know me as Reeve Tuesti, president of the power company Cait Enterprises. I have an announcement to make, one I think all people will find welcome. One that I believe will restore balance and peace to this city, and maybe even placid those against myself, and my company."

Cloud gave a slight frown, his eyes narrowing; he hadn't known the exact details of Reeve's speech, but a summary and this had not been included.

Reeve looked around the crowd, "I have come here today to tell you that I have recently spoken with Barret Wallace. Many of you may know him as a rival, an enemy, but he is in fact a friend and wants only for us what we want for ourselves. A proposal has been laid, and I have come here happy to announce to you of the company's future, and of the city's future. Today, I announce–

Reeve cut off, his voice drowned out by a sudden barrage of gunfire. Cloud pushed off the wall quickly, panicked screams rippling through the crowd. Reeve was ducking down behind the podium as guards began to swarm the area with their own guns. Cloud processed everything in a second; there were men and women, masked in black suits pouring in from surrounding streets with guns raised. They fired into the air until Reeve's men began to fire at them.

This hadn't been expected, maybe a small show of resistance, but never a full out gun fight. Although it had been dangerous before with the destruction in the city, and the surrounding area, there had never been a direct attack against innocent civilians. It seemed as if these masked murderers had moved up onto another level.

Ana was standing over Reeve as bullets ripped through the air, coming from every direction. Cloud wasted no more time, springing into action quickly, unsheathing his sword and stepping up against the first person he saw. The first opponent was taken down easily was a simple slash of his sword; he had been right, they hadn't spotted him.

"Get down the street! Head for the camp!" Cloud yelled to a couple stunned bystanders.

They nodded their heads before taking off down the street. Cloud turned slowly, surveying the chaos reigning. There were guns being fired everywhere, and the people had begun a veritable stampede to try and escape. Cloud darted forward, making his way for the stage.

A man placed himself between Cloud and the stage, firing his gun at Cloud. Cloud raised his blade, deflecting the bullet, never slowing or stopping as he cut down the man. They were trying to surround him now, herd him back into a corner so they could take care of him. Cloud resisted, cutting down each that came before him, but it seemed as if even with all their preparation the masked people kept coming. Cloud glanced around, catching sight of a masked man that he had just cut down standing slowly holding a hand to his chest. Cloud's teeth gritted together, confusion lacing his brow as he swung his sword around in arc taking out three enemies.

A flash of silver, and Cloud darted down, rolling to the side and dodging a quick figure. He was slight, strange looking under the maniacal, white mask, a thin blade clutched in his hand. The man darted towards Cloud again, and Cloud dodged backwards, taking time to deflect another bullet. The man with the blade charged on again, and the two met blades, the metal squealing in protest as the blades locked together.

Cloud glared at the masked face over his blade, "Who are you?"

The man tilted his head to the side, a smile forever on his face, "All questions are answered in death."

"Did you kill him?" Cloud growled, "Was it you that set the bombs?"

"I specialize in blades, not bombs...so I didn't kill him, but I know who did," the mask taunted.

The man pushed off Cloud's blade, the two separating. Cloud raised his sword again, dodging bullets as the swordsman made another charge. Cloud dodged the blade, rolling again, but meeting a wall of masked faces. Cloud's eyes widened, and he sprung backwards, blades clashing once again. The swordsman had distracted him enough to allow a ring of his masked companions to form around the two.

Cloud grunted in frustration, swinging his sword down with a heavy blow, the swords sparking slightly as the masked man buckled beneath Cloud's strength.

"Tell me," Cloud's eyes blazed with rage.

A gun cocked in the background, and Cloud sprung backwards as one of the masked people fired. Cloud was dodging bullets again, ducking and twisting to get his blade in the paths of the deadly weapons. Cloud's blade came up instinctively as the masked swordsman made another attack at Cloud's chest.

A bullet sailed into the air, and Cloud jerked, the bullet grazing his arm. Cloud winced, pressing himself against the ring in an attempt to take out the gunmen. The swordsman met him there, though, cutting off Cloud's escape. Cloud gritted his teeth, springing backwards as the gunmen let out another hail of bullets. There were sudden shouts, but Cloud ignored them springing backwards.

Cloud winced, dodging, catching sight of a glint of silver again. He relaxed, twisting as much as he could so the blade would miss its mark mostly, preparing for the slight blow.

It never came.

Cloud twisted backwards, surprised by the fact the blow never came. His gaze traveled up as he caught his balance, catching sight of a figure in black bringing their leg around in a fierce, round-house kick.

Cloud sprung up, giving it no second thought as he deflected a bullet aiming for Tifa. Tifa sprung back, her back pressed to his as they gauged their attackers.

"You're late," Cloud said.

"Sorry," Tifa said, watching as the swordsman slowly stood again, holding his side.

"They're everywhere, spreading through the city. Reeve put guards around the camp though, so everyone over there is okay," Tifa said.

Cloud grunted, dashing forward at the same time Tifa did. The masked men crumbled beneath their blows, and Cloud spun to see Tifa facing off with the swordsman. Tifa ducked beneath his blade, bringing her knee up and into his gut before thrusting her palm out and cracking his nose through the mask. The man's eyes watered, and he dropped his blade, falling backwards onto the ground. Cloud moved up quickly beside of her, his eyes watching for other potential threats. Tifa leaned down quickly, grasping the collar of the man's shirt before wrenching off the man's mask.

He was young, younger than they had both expected, with sandy blonde hair cropped short, and wide, startled, gray eyes. His nose was bleeding, and he was watching Tifa with fear.

"Who are you?" Tifa asked.

The man shook his head slightly, his voice quivering slightly as he replied, "N-no."

Tifa's eyes narrowed, and she reached down to pull back the neck of his shirt. The man panicked, reaching out his arm to stop her, but Cloud stepped on his forearm, cutting him off shirt.

"Please!"

Tifa frowned, staring down at a black tattoo of the number '34'.

"What is that for?"

The man shook his head again, and Tifa frowned, "We need to take him with us, we might be able to get some answers out of him."

Cloud nodded his head shortly, preparing to lift the man forcibly up when a loud shot emitted across the stage, and screams came at them with a renewed panic.

Cloud glanced up, Tifa as well, their eyes raising towards the stage. Ana was holding Reeve's arms, trying to lead him off the stage.

Tifa gasped, spotting the red that sprouted across his white shirt.

Tifa gave a little yelp of surprise, the man slipping from her grasp in the confusion. She tumbled back, landing on the ground as the man slipped his mask back on.

Cloud made a grab for him, but the man regained his confidence with the mask, springing backwards from Cloud's hand.

Tifa narrowed her eyes, jumping to her feet, but instead of going for the man, took off towards the stage, towards Reeve. Cloud hesitated before finally following her.

Tifa vaulted herself up onto the stage, kneeling beside of Ana and Reeve.

"What happened?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I don't know," Ana's voice was frantic.

"Will he be alright?" Cloud asked, standing above the three.

"I'll be fine," Reeve wheezed.

"If we can get him to a hospital!" Ana said.

"Calm down, Ana. Take Reeve, we'll finish off the rest," Tifa said.

"Tifa, you said they were spread throughout the city. We need to find them all. Tell your men to try and keep one alive. We'll clear a path for you," Cloud said.

Tifa nodded her head, springing up again as Cloud moved off the stage.

It was chaotic outside the clearing where the stage was, the streets packed with fleeing civilians and the masked strangers. Tifa and Cloud prepared to dive into the fray, but a small explosion rocked the ground. Tifa wavered on her feet, her eyes darting around as smoke appeared above the tall buildings a few blocks down.

"What was that?" someone asked, staggering to their feet.

There was a sudden, loud echo of a gun firing rapidly, and both Tifa and Cloud tensed.

"Barret!" Tifa yelled, dashing off towards the rising smoke.

**A/N: **Updated! I've been working on this story the most lately. It's fun. Anywas, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them greatly


	20. Out With A Bang

Out With a Bang

Barret loosed another round into the surrounding people; they were closing in on him, and fast. Barret growled, gripping his arm tightly as he fired freely. His driver was slowly crawling out of the window of the truck; the explosion in the street had rocked the truck onto its side. Barret spared him a quick glance, his mind racing. They had found him; no one knew he was in this city. They had also undoubtedly attacked Reeve at the public meeting he was having today.

Barret roared, pumping bullets into the masked men and women dressed in black. Some of them held guns, but he spotted a few with blades, small and large alike. Barret didn't think on it though, diving behind the wreckage as his gun hissed in protest. He knew he needed to get the gunarm checked out, but he hadn't yet. In his defense he hadn't been expecting to be caught up in a gunfight.

His driver was holding his hands over his head, glancing around wildly as bullets ricocheted off the overturned truck.

"Hey!" Barret shouted towards the man, but he ignored him.

Barret watched with fascination as the man scrambled up, holding his hands above his head in surrender.

"What are you doin', you idiot!" Barret screamed, sticking his head up enough to see his driver.

"I'm the one who got you the info! Don't kill me! Don't kill me!"

Barret's eyes went wide as his driver dropped to his knees in surrender; he had been betrayed.

"I'm your friend!" The driver yelled, watching as the masked gunners paused.

There was silence for a moment before one of the swordsmen headed towards the driver.

The swordsman bent down to stare at the driver.

"You'll help me, right?"

The swordsman shook his head once. "You're a liability...and you're expendable."

"W-what?" The driver's face turned pale. "That isn't–that isn't what the man said on the phone!"

The mask tilted to the side as if the face beneath it was smiling cheerfully. "Plans change."

"W-wait!"

With a swift movement, the swordsman pulled his arm back and plunged his blade into the chest of the driver. The driver choked, and the swordsman put his foot on the man's chest to pull the blade out.

Barret watched as his driver's body hit the ground.

_Shit..._

He was stranded in the middle of the street with only his overturned truck for cover and surrounded by people that wanted to kill him.

The swordsman's masked face rose, turning to face Barret.

He lifted his blade, pointing it at Barret. "A message from my boss; it's nothing personal...it's just business."

"Business? _Business_?! Are you shitting me?!"

His answer was another round of bullets.

Barret pounded on his gunarm, muttering beneath his breath. "It never ends, it never freaking ends. It's always some crazy bastards trying to kill me. I am so sick of this shit, and I am getting too old. Where the hell is my backup? Why can't people just like coal? It's a perfectly good power source. Why can't they just leave it at that?"

Bullets ricocheted off the truck again and Barret yelled.

"I'm talking to myself over here! Give me a fuckin minute! Are you bastards that impatient to die?!"

However there was new noises adding to the gunshots. Blades were clashing, and people were grunting.

Barret cautiously poked his head up above his truck again.

"Bout time!" he yelled, catching a quick glance from Tifa.

Cloud was cutting through the crowd with a vicious precision. His mind was focused again; he had a purpose. He was cutting a path to his friend in hopes of saving him, and nothing was going to stop him this time.

His blade connected with a smaller man's.

And anyone that tried to stop him was doomed to a painful death.

Cloud twisted his blade, flipping the man's sword out of his hand. He let a quick slice go through the man before plowing on towards the truck.

Tifa was steadily dodging blades, kicking and punching with a fury. Bullets were useless; she was too fast, and almost seemed to anticipate who was firing and where they were firing. She brought her hand up again, grasping the barrel of a gun and twisting it out of her attacker's grasp. She threw it back at the her attacker's face, where it hit with a sickening crunch.

Tifa launched herself back into battle without a second thought, ducking low, and hitting hard.

Cloud was making progress as well. Something was driving him towards that truck. Barret had spoke with Reeve earlier, and obviously that had affected the words of his speech. Barret knew something Reeve did, and although Cloud didn't want to think of it, Reeve's life may be in danger and so may that information.

Cloud ducked low as a gunfire roared over his head.

Barret was back in the fight.

"Spike! Yo!"

Cloud vaulted himself up on top of the truck, and landed behind it beside Barret.

"You just abandoned my girl!"

"Barret," Cloud said tight lipped. "You've gotten too used to fighting with six other people to fight by yourself. She's fine. She hasn't."

"Watch your mouth, you jackass."

"Yes, I did just save your ass. You're welcome."

Barret growled low, but a thud alerted him to Tifa's presence.

"What are you two doing? A little help would be nice."

"Yo, Spike, go take 'em out with a badass sword move or somethin."

"We need one of them alive, Barret."

Barret raised his gunarm above the truck and fired blindly.

He roared over the noise. "In _case_ you didn't notice we've got a bit of a surplus of these bastards! How bout you get off your lazy ass and fight?!"

"Well you're not doing much–

"Will you two stop it?" Tifa hissed. "You're acting like children! This is hardly the time–

Another explosion rocked the ground. Tifa stumbled, falling against Barret.

Cloud glared at him as Barret helped Tifa get her balance. "Reeve's life is in danger–

"We're all in danger, idiot!"

Cloud continued, unperturbed. "He's been shot."

"Shit..."

"Tifa..." Cloud glanced towards her.

"Right," she nodded, springing out from the cover of the truck to buy them time.

"What is it that you talked to Reeve about?"

"Splitting the company...dividing it into parts and putting him as the head of a democratic government."

"A power check."

"Yeah, basically," Barret grunted. "I'll explain later in detail but we better help my girl."

Cloud nodded, then the two of them ran from the cover of the overturned truck together, gun firing and sword raised.

Tifa had delivered some heavy blows on the fighters since Cloud had last checked. Cloud was tearing through them again, and Barret was firing madly into the crowds.

"Barret! Watch it! Civilians!" Tifa shouted.

Barret brought his arm up to point towards the sky as the flow of bullets slowed. A woman and two children were cornered. The masked enemies weren't hurting them or trying to kill them, but Tifa wouldn't stand for that.

She threw herself back into the battle with a renewed fury. Her fists and feet danced across bodies in a blur. Cloud spared a glance before running another man through.

Tifa had broke the ring around the civilians and was holding them back. The masked men had no problem trying to hurt Tifa, though.

And it was harder to defend people than just to defend yourself.

Tifa brought her knee up, driving it into the gut of a nearby attacker. She was reaching blindly now, not able to tell which limbs belonged to which bodies. That didn't keep her from grabbing wrists and flinging bodies though.

A bullet ricocheted off a metal surface and Tifa glanced up quickly. Cloud was holding his blade up beside of her.

"Keep your head up."

She wanted to kick him in the back of the head for that; she wasn't stupid, but that would hardly help their situation so she took her frustration out on the next man.

Cloud was keeping them at bay with his large blade, and Barret was firing rounds sporadically into the crowds. Cloud brought his blade up again, driving it through a body before glancing up.

They had done it.

Around them littered bodies masked and dressed in black.

"Well," Barret grunted. "That went well."

"Civilian down," Cloud stated soberly, pointing towards a man that wasn't masked.

"Nope." Barret stepped up beside of him. "That's my driver. He betrayed me to this. They were after me."

"And Reeve."

Tifa was checking the children and woman for wounds.

"The camp is down a couple blocks if you want to go there. There are guards positioned all around it. You'll be safe there."

The woman nodded her thanks, grasping her children's hands and moving away.

"We needed a live one, Barret." Cloud glanced around at the bodies.

"Sorry, I was too busy tryin to make sure I stayed alive."

"There's bound to be more in the city somewhere," Tifa said, walking over.

"This doesn't make sense. Who are they?"

"That's not the important question," Cloud said grimly. "Who is leading them?"

"We barely had our hands on one of them for a second... check one of their neck's, for a tattoo."

"Tattoo?" Barret asked as Cloud kneeled beside of a body.

Tifa nodded her head. "One of them had a number tattooed onto his neck. Maybe that's how they keep up with their numbers."

"This one is forty two," Cloud said, straightening back up.

"We need to find Reeve and make sure he's okay."

"We _need_ to get one of these idiots."

"That's what I tried to tell you earlier, Barret."

"Shaddup Spike–

There was a muted cough to the left, and they all tensed.

"Found one," Barret grinned grimly.

Barret shuffled through the bodies in the street, finding the lightly breathing one of a female. Barret kneeled, grasping the woman's shoulder and pulling her cracked mask back. The woman glanced up at him, and she looked like she was more a girl than a woman. There was blood pooling on her forehead and running down across her nose and cheeks and her hair was cut short. She grimly smirked, and Barret narrowed his eyes.

"I think you know why I'm here."

She shook her head. "You'll try to get me to talk. I can't talk."

"You're doing a pretty damn good job right now."

"True."

Barret narrowed his eyes. "What's going on here? What do you got against me? Against Reeve?"

"It's just business," she coolly replied, echoing her companion's words from earlier.

"I'm getting sick of hearin that shit. Who do you work for?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it _working _for him."

"So it's a him?"

But Cloud's temper was getting the best of him. He was becoming impatient.

"Did you kill him?" he asked, taking a step forward.

The woman shot him a curious glance. "Who?"

"Denzel. Was it you that tried to kill me? To kill Tifa?"

The woman tipped her eyes to the side. "Oh. That was before. I was still me then."

"What?" Barret spat, perplexed.

But Cloud had a faint idea of what she was hinting at.

"What number are you?" Cloud asked. A bitterness entered his voice as he spoke. "What's your specialty?"

Barret hooked his thumb beneath the collar of her shirt, pulling it back to read the numbers as the woman watched him, faintly amused.

"She's eighty three."

The woman grinned sardonically and slipped the mask back over her face with one hand. "And my specialty is guns."

Her other arm rose fast, the gun gripped tight in her fingers and she fired.

**A/N: **It lives! I'm trying to catch up on some of these stories I haven't updated in a while. Busy busy busy. Ah well, back in clases, so that'll put a strain back on updates again. I hoped you liked this chapter! Thanks for the reviews, loves!


End file.
